Crimson Sky
by AnimeSummoner
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki whos past remain unsteady but what happen when he met a ravenheaded vampire who's trying to claim Naruto his mate, but what is his purpose of doing so? and what about Naruto's past? SasuNaru Vampfic
1. Crimson Sky 1

**Crimson Sky**

**Summary:** Naruto Uzamaki a typical high school student who's trying to maintain his grade level, but what happen when he meet a raven-haired stranger. Pairing SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** me and my friend do not own Naruto, but we do have the fanfic.

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter One**

"Damn it!" the blonde yelled as rain started pouring down from the night sky. he began to look for shelter as the rain start pouring harder but then found a small cafe and went in.

'Great, in the middle of the night with the rain as a bouns.' he though as he look outside from the window seeing the heavy rain raining down like a drip drop rhythms, he let out a heavy sigh.

'My isn't he adorable?' though a certain raven-hair boy whose sitting on one of the table near the corner drinking Uijiri Green Tea, he then stood up from the chair as he begn to closed the distance between them.

"who are you?" the raven asked casually. the blonde turned around and made a cross between a scream and a hiccup, covering his mouth as he felt a blush across his face. the raven smirked and slightly repeated.

"Name?"

"Eh? um...Naruto." Naruto replied back "Uzumaki Naruto." slowly backing away from the raven as the boy moved forward toward him that is until he met with a table behind.

"Hmm...Naruto?" the raven laughed at his prey's expression when he placed his hands casually on either side of him trapping, Naruto felt his blood rushes to his face being trap by some stranger. even if the stranger was euivalent to a sex-god with dark hair and eyes, and pale skin not to mention his lips-wait...What?! Naruto shook his head violently as he began to derailing that train of though.

'Run Now!' he said desperately to himself.

"W-who are you?" he managed to get it out all at once, the raven smirked and leaned in, letting his lips brush the blonde ear, smirking he whispered...

"Sasuke." he whispered passionately, Naruto began to blush one thing was running through the blonde head...

'RUN!' he quickly pushed Sasuke off and bolted out of the door into the rain. Sasuke glared after Naruto.

'Fool I always get my prey.' he said greedily and walked out the door.

A/N: so how was it? I know it's short but no worries we'll make the next chapter longer a little bit, please Review. i would really want to know how we did in the begining. thank you.


	2. Crmsion Sky 2

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto ran in the rain toward his house. He ducked into an alley.

"What the hell is that guy problem?" he grasped, clenching his chest as he was panting for some air. Looking around the area to see the coast is clear. But as he walked out of the alley only to be pushed back against the wall again.

"You're such an idiot you know, but you do look delicious soaking wet, Naruto." Naruto eyes widen.

"Sai you bastard! You scared the hell outta me!" Naruto shouted as his heart began to race from the surprise. Sai, a friend of Naruto from school and also his next door neighbor from the apartment they live in. Though through the years of living there Naruto had gotten over his three years depression and it nevers get old for him and Sai living together as nighborhood close buddies.

"Why's that? You're no fun at all." Sai complained as he made a childish pout his face. Naruto looked away and let out a sigh.

"Another bastard decide to try to rape me." he whined, Sai eyebrows went up in.

"Hey get off already how long are you intend to hold me?" Naruto pushed Sai off him.

"Fine fine, we better hurry up, you know Iruka Sensei's is gonna have a spasms if we don't hurry."

"Okay." Naruto replied and on they went to Iruka Sensei place. Sasuke glared at the brunette who's near his prey.

"Sasuke, so there you are." Sasuke turn around and notice it was Kakashi Sensei.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"The rain will stop soon we should leave."

"Fine."

**-Next Day-**

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, falling out of his chair in the process. Iruka introduce again.

"Class, this is our new student Uchiha Sasuke please give him your warm welcome."

'Warm welcome my ass.' Naruto though to himself and looked away. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was currently looking outside the window into the sky with a Kill-Me-Now expression.

"Now Sasuke I would like you to please sit next to Naruto." Naruto gaped at Iruka.

"What?! Me? Why can't he sit somewhere else?" he asked, Iruka frowned.

"Then tell me do you think there's any room for him to sit?" Naruto look around and notice every seat was taken except the one next to him.

'Dammit!' Naruto screamed inwardly in his though. As Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto he turn and smile giddily. Naruto gulped and move a inches away from Sasuke toward the window in case he considered jumping out of it. But as time pass Naruto began to feel stiff as Sasuke start rubbing his thigh Naruto jumped and blushed.

"Ah…Iruka Sensei don't feel well may I go to the nurse?" he exclaimed across the room. Iruka turn around trying to tell him 'No' but noticed how flushed his face was he know there's a problem.

"Fine." Iruka said casually. Naruto let out a sigh of relieve.

"But take Sasuke with you."

'NOOOOOO!!"

**To Be Continued**

A/N: hmm…now that came out short too oh well and yes the torment for Naruto, Please Review.


	3. Crimson Sky 3

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Three **

Naruto gasped as he was thrown against the wall behind the gym.

"Sa-Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto gasped Sasuke smiled and crushed his lips into Naruto's.

**((Flashback))**

_"But take Sasuke with you." Iruka said casually._

_'NOOOOOO!' Naruto screamed in his mind._

_"Uh…no thanks Iruka Sensei, I can go there myself!"_

_"Naruto-"_

_"It okay I'll be fine, but thank anyway bye!" Naruto interjected._

_"Ah…but Naru-" but it was too late Naruto had already gone out the classroom, Iruka let out a fateful sigh and continued on with the lesson._

_'Whew, that was a close one.' Naruto though in relief, feeling a little unsafe with that new transfer student Sasuke Uchiha, wondering why he's always act that way around him but not with anybody else. Faint blush expose from his cheek as he began to remember the way Sasuke touches him and…_

_'WHOA! Come on Naruto snap out of it! Get your mind out of the gutter already!" he slap himself trying to stop all the naughty image flowing into his head. Arriving to the nurse office, he went inside and take a look around. The office was empty and silent._

_"Hello?" he called out to see if anybody was in here but no luck._

_"Guess they're not here." he sighed._

_"Is there a problem?" came a voice from behind, as Naruto turn around his eyes widen, it was Uchiha Sasuke, sitting on a desk staring at him with lust and desire._

_"When did you?...What?...How?...aren't you suppose to be in class?" Naruto said confusedly as he remember Sasuke was in the class and now he's here in the nurse office with him, did Iruka even let him follow? All the question began to flow through Naruto though, Sasuke smile greedily hopping off the desk and began to walk closer toward the blonde._

_"I was, but the one you see in the class was just one of my substitution." he explained, walking closer to him but Naruto back away until his back hit the wall._

_'Oh shit not again!' Naruto cursed, as he once again had gone through with this problem again just like before._

_"Hmm…now this seem familiar, where was that…oh yes." putting his right hand against the wall while the other one around his waist and lean closer. Naruto look at the desk next to him and notice a note laying on the desk written 'Lunch Break, Thank You!'_

_'Damn what a bad timing to have a lunch break in a time like this!' he gasped, feeling Sasuke breath against his ear._

_"Shall we continued where we started when we first met?" he whispered and gently licked Naruto earlobe._

_"Ahhh…no.." Naruto moaned, moving downward Sasuke began to nibble on side of Naruto neck._

_"No!" Naruto snapped and once again pushed Sasuke away. Running out the nurse office and went back to the classroom. Sasuke chuckled._

_"There's nowhere you can hide from me, Uzumaki Naruto." he exit the nurse office, closing the door from behind and went back to the class. After the class ended Sasuke look at his schedule checking to see which class he have to take next, until two girl came to him._

_"Hey Sasuke right? Which class do you have next?" one of the girl question, Sasuke frowned and answered…_

_"Gym." he replied casually._

_"Gym?...the same class as Uzumaki Naruto." said the other. Sasuke look at them with interest._

_"Naruto you say." Sasuke turn around and spotted Naruto was eavesdropping on them, Naruto then turn around and walk away pretending he hear nothing the brunette smirked and follow him from behind. Naruto peek behind him and notice Sasuke was following and fast, he began to run._

_'Please not fast, Please not fast!' he pleaded trying to run faster as he can, but that is until something grip on his wrist and pull him against the wall._

**((End Flashback))**

Naruto mind was debating 1) push Sasuke off and scream 'rape!' 2) let Sasuke have him and- 'okay where did that come form?!' (A/N: he's being difficult isn't he?) Naruto broke the kiss and tried to break free.

"Let go you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. Sauske let out a sigh and force Naruto to look into his eyes Naruto gasped eyes widen in shock as Sasuke eyes turned deep crimson. Naruto eyes grew clouded and collapsed but lucky Sasuke caught him in time and smirked at Naruto sleeping face. Then a clouds of bats began to circle around them.

"Another one Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but this one is different but quite similar to him." Sasuke replied. Kakashi peered at the figure around in Sasuke arms for a while and chuckle.

"What?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"It's nothing, let's go." he replied disappear in the cloud of bats as they took the unconscious Naruto with them.

'Indeed he choosen the right one.' Kakashi thought.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Crimson Sky 4

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Four**

Naruto groaned, slowly fluttered open his heavy eyelids as a sudden light beamed through the window.

'Where-where am I?" he though weakly. Naruto quickly sat up from the bed and looked around, notice he's in a bedroom that is mainly black with a window covered by crimson curtain, and a vanity with a broken mirror. As he was about to get off the bed he then notice he was naked.

"What the—" he covered himself with the blanket and blushed. Why in the world is he naked? And most obvious not to mention in the bed! Naruto violently shook his head, not about to think of what happen to him in this state.

"Finally awake I see." came a low male voice.

"What? Who said that?" Naruto said across the room.

"Up here." the voice repined, Naruto looked up at the ceiling and fell out of the bed with a 'thud.'

"Ba-ba-bats!" he pointed it out. The ceiling was covered with bats hanging upside down with their eyes glowing in blood red. Then one flew down and landing on the bed rail, notice the bat was having trouble balancing on flat surface. Naruto stood there in total oblivious.

"Not all of us." said the bat.

'It can talk?!" Naruto gasped, slapping himself across his face thinking it might be a dream to him but knowing the pain sting on his cheeks.

"Bats can talk? It can talk?" he shouted while flailing his arm. The bat frowned and transformed itself into a young man. By the looks of it he like the same age as Naruto only a little older with the same crimson eyes like Sasuke and his pure black hair flowing down up to his back like waterfall.

"Who are you?" Naurto asked, still in shock, while covering himself.

"The name's Saki, I'm a vampire"

'V-Vampire?!' he shudder in discomfort as Saki began to walk up closer to him.

"In case if you're wonder we didn't do anything to you, regardless of what it might seem." he said calmly, and no doubt was Naruto was relief about it. Saki then took out a red robe and threw it over the blonde's shoulder.

"Where am I? And why am I here?!"

"Saki could you please dress him appropriately we don't want people to jump on him." came a husky male voice, appearing from the shadow behind the window curtains. Saki peered over his shoulder and turn back toward Naruto.

"There no need to rush, Kakashi." he said, ducking his hand into his pocket of his parka and took out a ring.

"Here wear this." Saki slip the sliver ring into Naruto left hand ring finger, the ring was a silver band with a onyx stone on it, glittering like crystal. Naruto blushed.

"Umm...Why?" he asked, as he notice the ring in place on his left hand ring finger?

"So people will know who you belong to." he answered merrily.

"Eh?! What do you mean by 'belong to'?"

"I'll explain later when we have time, my brother want to see you." he swiftly grabbed on Naruto wrist and began to drag him out of the bedroom while leaving Kakashi behind. Kakahsi watched them go and pulled out his book.

"Oh what will come of this Itachi?"

--

"Saki where are you taking me?...hey, slow down a bit!" Naruto panted, he wasn't running but Saki was walking too fast he could barely keep up on his feet, well being drag around was quite difficult.

"Hey Sasuke." Saki called out his name as they both entered inside a library with Naruto panting for air.

"Eh?! Eh?! Sasuke is here too?" he cried, panicking as the name kept on tormenting him.

"Well he is my little brother after all, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest group in the Uchiha family and also a vampire though still in lack in training." he replied, Sasuke sighed as he heard his brother voice talking about him. Appearing behind a row of books and glared at his sudden outburst.

"Oh, and did I forgot to mention Sasuke don't like people talk about him much especially in public." he added and looked at Naruto who seem paralyzed for a moment with his eyes widen as if he seen a ghost.

"Naruto?" he said and shook his shoulder, which caused Naruto quickly, fainted.

"You know you don't have to scare him like that, it really took him a long time to wake up."

"And do you think I'm to blame for?"

"Then who else could I blame?"

"Just take him to my chamber, I got no time to argue with you." Sasuke turned back to his pervious section and searched for his book. Saki carried Naruto up in bridal style and head toward the exit but before he exit out the mansion's library he stopped fro his track and sighed.

"His scent, it's quite different from...him, it's very faint but yet the same."

"..."

"Not after what happen during the incident three years ago you still remember his promise, right?" Sasuke stood there silently not wanted to answer his question even though he did remember. Saki smiled and exit out the library.

"I just hope he's the one for him."

--

"What? Did Sasuke bring someone here in this mansion again?" Tsunade asked Itachi, who seem busy standing behind the shaded shadow, not wanted to appear even in the dim of light.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Well just hope that he doesn't get a mess of thing unlike last time he nearly made the whole room his blood bank." Tsunade sighed.

"As I remember correctly his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi stated.

"Uzumaki....Naruto?!" Tsunade said as the name kept popping in her head. She recall the name she'd heard somewhere before. But when? And where? She began to think, curiously.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It's fine, infact I want to meet that boy by tomorrow."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Crimson Sky 5

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Five**

"_Naruto you got no where to hide from me."_

"_N-no stay back!" Naruto shuddered in fear._

"_Now you belong to me, noone else can have you but me."_

"_Stop it, Stop it! I don't want this!" he begged, tears blurred his eyes as he the figure pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and gripped both of the blonde's hands above the his head._

"_Please don't do this—Mmph!" cold lips covered his while the hand began to rip off the blonde's clothes. Feeling it tongue trying to gain entrance, Naruto quickly sealed his lip but seeing it was a mistake. The figure's bit his bottom lips, hard enough to draw out blood. Naruto screamed in pain, which give its opportunity to thrust its tongue in his mouth, searching and carving for his sweetness. _

_Naruto felt lost, hopeless, and disgusted to himself, for once he though he had found the person he was wishing for, hoping for it to be the one person just for him but he was dead wrong._

_Slowly the figure removed its lips from the victim and looked down at his most prize possession with his eyes burned with lust, and greedy for its desire._

"_Why...Why are you doing this to me? I though you loved me" Naruto sobbed quietly, tears flowed from the corner of its eyes. The person smirked._

_"I do love you, and this is my prove of showing how much I love you, Naruto,__ I own you, you're mine..." he stopped and moved closer to his ears._

_"… Mine forever." he whispered._

"_NO?!"_

"Wake up dobe!" Naruto gasped as a voice called him out. Quickly he sat up from the bed and looked around and notices he was in a bedroom.

"You were screaming in your dream and I though you were having a seizer or something." Sasuke smirked as he seated himself on the edge of his bed, Naruto eyes still widen from the shock and cold sweat began to roll down to his neck.

'Calm down Naruto it was all a dream...just a dream from the past, but why can't I get the memories off my mind? How am I gonna live like this?!" Naruto though, tears began to blurred his vision again as the memories of his past kick in again.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke place his hand on his shoulder, Naruto flinched and smack his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he exclaimed, eyes filled with fears and hate, Sasuke could tell he was afraid of something, but what?

"Okay whatever happen I'm not the one you are dealing with." Sasuke hissed, Naruto shook his head and scoot away from the brunette.

"S-Stay back I don't this...I don't want this again!" Naruto cried in fear, Sasuke was taken aback.

"Naruto what are you talking about?—"

"Stay away from me!!"

"No!" Sasuke grip both his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"I won't stay away until you tell me what's going on—"

"NO!" Naruto quickly smack Sasuke across the face and a scratch was in place. Naruto gasped as he hit Sasuke directly across the face. He really didn't mean to hurt him but he was scared, afraid of being hurt again like before. Sasuke covered his cheek with his palm and notice he was bleeding.

"Sasuke I...I—"

"I see, so that's how it is then." Sasuke though aloud himself, Naruto didn't know what to say until Sasuke stood up.

"I guess I'm no needed for a help, I'll just leave until you calm down." he said, as he take his leave, Naruto gasped and in hurry he quickly got off the bed and embraced Sasuke from behind. Sasuke peered over his shoulder wondering what now.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto muffled against his back, in a second Sasuke felt wet on his back and notice the blond is weeping once again.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me." he whispered gently, Sasuke slightly smiled and turned around.

"I won't leave as long as I can help, but if you insist I'll stay by your side...forever." he stroked the blond's cheek, Naruto leaned into his caress and gently licked Sasuke's blood that has been gushing out from the scratch he inflected.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"It won't as long as you tend it for me." He said seductively, crushing his lips against the blond, making the blond moaned in delight. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck while Sasuke snaked his arm around the blond's waist. Tongue pushing each other in submission, Naruto quickly break the kiss as he gasp for air. Sasuke pant for air as well but it didn't stop him from ravishing his mouth once again.

"Ah…Sasuke." Naruto gasped pushing Sasuke as he tried to leave a gap between their distances. Sasuke notice he wasn't ready not yet, and decide to postpone.

"Why don't you rest Naruto it won't be right if I take advantage of you like this, lets do it some other time where the time is right." Naruto nodded and lead Sasuke toward the bed. They both climbed onto the bed together and Naruto intertwined his finger with Sasuke's.

"Stay with me." Naruto pleaded, Sasuke frowned and sighed like it's most obvious he would.

"I will, now sleep." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, within a minute Naruto had already fall completely asleep. Sasuke slowly sat up trying to not wake the blond as their hand still intertwined with each other.

"What was that all about?"

---

"Looks like both of them had gone to sleep." Itachi reported in Tsunade office. Tsunade grumbled and sighed.

"Asleep? And here I though I was able to meet him once again." Tsunade place her palm against her forehead. Itachi was speechless.

"Meet him once again? Did you remember already?"

"Hmph, it's already been three years, and you know my age my mind can kind of get fogged up a bit."

"So you remember everything about him?"

"I know, but there's something about him I know which other don't."

"Oh? Is that so, before then he was having some kind of nightmare in his sleep like something had happen in his past. does that ring a bell?" Tsunade narrowed his eyes and though for a moment as she recalled something that had happen once before. Then it hit her.

---

"Hey Saki where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he entered the study room seeing Saki reading some of the reference from the library, Saki shut the book and place it on the desk next to him.

"He's in his room along with Naruto, probably molesting him." Replied Saki, taking off his glasses and set on the table.

"Is there a problem. Kakashi?"

"Yeah, it looks like Sakurako is coming back till tomorrow." Kakashi scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Saki stopped and glares at Kakashi as if he said something wrong.

"Sakurako, you say."

"Yes it said in the letter." Kakashi hand him the letter, Saki slowly took the letter from his present and read what it says…

Dear: Uchiha Darling!!

_Hey people it's me Sakuroka! I mailing you this because I got some great news for you all…I AM FINALLY COMING BACK TO JAPAN TO SEE YOU GUYS…it's only gonna be a three month of vacation so I decide to come to Japan for a visit! So I hope you guy buckle up, sit tight because JAPAN HERE I COME!! _

_Oh and don't tell Sasuke I'm coming I want it to be a surprise for my darling!! _

Love Your little Sakurako

_Here I come babycakes!! _

After that the bottom of the letter end with a big heart sign with a cherry lip gloss kiss on the center, Saki sighed and hand the letter back to Kakashi.

"Can't things get any worse?"

"Well she does feel energetic even from a letter, why don't we have a greeting party for her arrival?"

"Suit yourself, it's not like she came to Japan for no reason." He stood up and walked out the balcony as his long black hair flowed, swaying along with the wind. Kakashi followed behind.

"She must be worry about Sasuke after what happen during the incident, I can't say it was the last thing that Sasuke ever smiled again…until he came along-Ah?" Saki gasped as Kakashi suddenly put a black robe over his shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask. Saki sighed and looked back as the sunset down.

"No matter I just want to see Sasuke smile once again."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Crimson Sky 6

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Six**

Naruto moaned in his sleep as he slowly open his eyes, seeing the sunlight hit him he quickly close it back trying to avoid the light. Turning his body over to the other side but felt as he hit something warm and soft against it. Naruto opened his eyes again and gasped.

"Good morning." Sasuke smirked, Naruto looked down and see Sasuke is only haft naked.

"Gyah?!" Naruto cried moving away from the brunette as far as possible. Sasuke grinned at his action and start crawling toward him.

"What are you so afraid of all of a sudden?" Sasuke said giddily.

"W-What are you talking about—No stay back!" Naruto shouted, hoping to find a way to avoid him and his seductive body.

"And after what you told me never to leave your side again." Sasuke smirked still remember the soft word that had left from the blond's lips, not wanting him to leave.

"Really, but I don't remember saying those word." Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you don't remember? It was only yesterday."

"Yesterday? I passed out in the library—"

"And you wake up with some kind of nightmare right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and folded his arms against his chest.

"Sorry don't recall that part." Naruto shrugged like he ever had a nightmare before and like he would ever want Sasuke to stay with him after all he know he's a pervert who's greedy to claiming him as his properties.

"C'mon it was only yesterday and you said you forgotten already! What are you dense or do you have a spit personalities you two-timer!"

"Who are you calling two-timer? And beside you must had been dreaming or something!" Sasuke then fisted his knuckled and grip both Naruto's shoulder.

"If it were a dream then why's the cut on my cheeks still there? Tell me that!" Sasuke asked. Naruto had no clue what he was talking about, looking at his cheeks and notice there's a cut on his cheek like he said there would.

"How should I know where you get the cut from!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you saying you're the one who did this!" Sasuke explained Naruto blinked rapidly.

"You mean I did that?" Sasuke lowed his head as he gave in using no point of pushing him if he doesn't remember.

"You really don't remember anything?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke smiled and gently pulled Naruto for a kiss. Naruto took in by a surprise and quickly broke the kiss.

"W-What are you—Wah!" Sasuke pinned Naruto down on his bed and captured his lips once again. Naruto struggled underneath him but Sasuke was too strong, pushing him against his chest as he tried to distance himself away from the brunette.

"W-W-Wait Sasuke we can talk this out—"

"I don't know if you're playing dumb with me or not but since you don't remember then I'll make you do...by force."

"What—Ahhh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand reached down into his pants and squeezed his crotch, yelping helplessly Naruto trying to grab Sasuke's hand out from his pants but Sasuke gave another tight squeeze again.

"Nnn...Ah...Sasuke!"

"It's very arousing when you moan my name." whispered Sasuke seductively in the blond's ear, slowly he start stroking it ever so gently. Naruto breathing shallow, feeling all his strength being completely drain away from the pleasurable heat. Sasuke let out a satisfying grin and nibble hard on the side of the blond's neck, hard enough to give him a mark like a prey.

"No...Stop..." Naruto whispered as he can felt his body's burning up like nothing before. Swiftly losing all his strength as he can't even push Sasuke away. Feeling itself tense when Sasuke hand moving under his clothing, stroking his stomach to his chest. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pleasure Sasuke is giving him.

"It's no use hiding those frightened, luring eyes of yours." Sasuke smirked, licking the spot on the side of his neck making it nice and moist, his mouth slightly opened as his fangs expanded. Naruto didn't know what was he about to do but as the brunette was about to sink his fang into the blond's flesh a knock interrupted them.

"Sorry if I'm...intruding." Sasuke grumbled.

"You better be, can't you see we're in a middle of something?...Itachi." Sasuke scorned, Itachi looked away and chuckled, finding his little brother in that kind of state seem surprising but to him he chose to ignore what he sees.

"Tsunade wish to see Naruto." he stated bluntly.

"Huh? Me?" Naruto pointed at himself.

---

While Itachi lead Naruto to Tsunade office, the blond looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes, scanning the older man from his point of view.

"Umm…are you, I mean you and Sasuke are you two sibling like Saki is?" questioned Naruto as he seem curious at his looks which is very similar to Sasuke.

"Yes, since I am the eldest one in the Uchiha family I take my full responsiblitie for them." He replied short and simple, without even looking Naruto directly into his eyes. Naruto notice he's not the type to talk yet he answers his question very shortly. Thinking to ask him another question but he don't know if Itachi is willing to answer him honestly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"Why am I here in this…mansion?" he asked without hesitating. Itachi was silent for a moment and let out a brief sigh.

"Sasuke wanted to hold you captive in this mansion in order to make you his mate, or so I've heard, and Tsunade accepted that request."

'Tsunade, why do that name seem familiar-"

"We're here." Itachi interjected his though and pushed the door aside letting the blond in first. Naruto slowly enter inside Tsunade office and took a deep breath.

"It's been a long time Naruto." Came a husky female voice, Naruto froze as he heard the very familiar voice that he knew from long time ago. Turning his head to his left as he spotted Tsunade standing there next to a bookshelf reading her medicinal book.

"Ts-Tsunade-Baachan?!" said Naruto with his eyes widen in shock. Tsunade clap the book shut and smile.

"Hey." Naruto gritted his teeth and quickly embraced her.

"Tsunade-Baachan it is you!" Naruto cried as tears began to roll down from his eyes, Tsunade sighed and though this would eventually happen.

"Itachi would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Asked Tsunade while still embracing the weeping blond, Itachi gave her a nod and closed the door.

"Three years…it's been three years and yet you never came back." Naruto whispered, Tsunade patted the blonde's head, as she's still silent from answering his question.

'And yet those three years you've change so much.' she thought.

"Why? Why did you leave me Tsunade-Baachan?!"

**((Flashback))**

"_Tsunade-Baachan Hurry up!" Cried the 13 years old Naruto while pulled Tsunade toward Ichiruka Ramen shop, where he always eats his favorite. Tsunade chuckled and followed to where the blond is taking her. Ordering a bowl of Ramen for the blond. Tsunade always treat Naruto as a brother to her or maybe a son for a change but to Naruto it doesn't matter either way he though Tsunade as a mother and a sister too._

"_Hey Naruto so tell me what's he like?" asked Tsunade seeing the blond is slurping on a mouthful of ramen. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know the one you always talked nonstop about, what is he like? Do you love him?" she nudge on his arm, Naruto eyes widen as he accidentally choked on his own mouthful of ramen and quickly he took the glass of water and gave a big gulp. _

"_Wh-What?! How do you know about that?" _

"_Oh come now, you really think you can hide those stuff from me?" Tsunade flicked her finger on his forehead making the blond blush in embarrassment. _

"_So?" _

"_So."_

"_Aren't you gonna tell me?" Naruto let out a big sigh and pushed the empty bowl to the side; if he doesn't tell her soon Tsunade might brag about it._

"_Let see he's very kind, gentle, and very quiet in class all the time, although he's not the type to show out his emotion very often he's actually very nice to me on his own way." Naruto described, still not aware Tsunade was ginning the whole time._

"_What?"_

"_I see you like him that much." Naruto blushed, and turned away. _

"_That's none of your business." _

"_Oh don't be like that, actually I'm happy you found the person you like." She smiles and patted his head, Naruto pouted as if she's treating him like a kid. _

_After few months later Naruto had already made out with his beloved boyfriend that he discussed about in Ichiruka with Tsunade and Tsunade loved how happy Naruto was. It seems like years since she sees Naruto had a crush on anyone, but ever since then everything turned upside down._

_One night Naruto was walking alone in his apartment, until someone came behind him and held him captive in his room._

"_Naruto are you okay?" Tsunade asked, panting, carrying Naruto into her bedroom and lie him on her bed. Tsunade seem shock at the very beginning when she went into his room and found Naruto in the bed, naked, with his clothes all rip and torn apart. His body were covered with scratches and dry blood and his eyes was slightly open showing nothing but blanks and tears into his eyes. _

_Tsunade sat on the edge of her bed while watching Naruto sleeping. _

"_NOOO!" Naruto screamed as he suddenly woke up, tears rolled down from his eyes. _

"_Na-Naruto calm down, it's okay now you're safe." She hugged him letting the blond weep in her arms. Tsunade couldn't bear to see Naruto like this after witnessing him break for the very first time. It was too much to bear, enough to terrified her so. _

_After Naruto fell asleep again, Tsunade stood by his side the whole entire time helding onto the blond's hand without leaving her place. _

"_Tsunade." Came a sweet female voice from behind. Tsunade turn around and found Itachi standing there wearing his usual black cloak with red cloud, and beside him was Shizune._

"_Shizune? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked seeing how Shizune look at her with such sadness in her eyes, she could tell something was wrong. Shizune didn't say it out loud but whispered to her ears, Tsunade eyes widen.. _

"_What?!" _

"_He's waiting, you should go to him." Said Shizune softly, Tsunade lowered her gazed and look back at Naruto. _

"_But I—"_

"_Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I know what happen but he'll be in a good hand with Iruka-san." Tsunade didn't know what to do, she wanted to go back to the mansion but she don't want to leave Naruto either. Both ways the mansion needs her the most, so she chose to follow them back to the mansion, Shizune smiled and took Tsunade hands within the clouds of bats encircling around the three of them, Tsunade look back at Naruto one more time and slightly smiled._

'_Naruto I'll promise you this…one day when you grow up you'll be living with us and be one of us as well that so you won't be hurt and alone…anymore.' And for that Tsunade closed her eyes as she let her single tears fall. After they left leaving Naruto sleeping peacefully in her room, Tsunade left her necklace where she placed around Naruto's neck as she marked her promise._

**((End Flashback))**

'Well a promise is a promise after all.' She though to herself, still ignoring Naruto had been glaring at her for a while.

"Aren't you gonna tell my why you left without telling me?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Naruto I can explain that later, but for now I wish to tell you something which I hope you willing to agreed on."

"Huh? Agreed on?"

"Yes well I was hoping will you willing to live here with us in this mansion?"

**To Be Continued**


	7. Crimson Sky 7

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto's eyes widen he quickly pushed Sasuke away. Breaking the kiss as it seem unaware of it just now, Naruto glare at him and attempted to turn away but only to be pushed back against the wall again.

"I didn't say you could go."

"Let me go!" Naruto scowled,

"Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Because you're trying to rape me you asshole!" Naruto said it like it's the most obvious thing why. Sasuke scuffed with the looks in his eyes that Naruto didn't like.

"Most people take that as a complement."

"I'm not like those most other people." he whispered, hanging his head low as he gazed at the floor not willing to look directly into Sasuke eyes as it was gleaming in red. Sasuke looked questioned at his reaction.

"Care to explain it?"

"No." Naruto stated simply, Sasuke sighed as he got an idea.

"Fine but on one condition." lifting the corner of his lips as he formed a smirk. Naruto didn't like where this was going and decide to find out.

"What condition?"

"You have to stay in my room for this one night."

"Hell no!" Naruto rejected, there's no way he will ever go in a room with him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sasuke chuckled and press his body against Naruto making the little blond whimpered as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"No...Stop this." he pleaded but it then turn into a moan as the brunette kept grinding his hips against Naruto, letting out a cry of pleasure as he slowly rub their clothed arousal together.

"Sasuke...Ahhh, no!" Naruto panted, clenching the brunette shirt tightly as he can't take the heat between them.

"You make quite a sound." Sasuke complemented, willing to hear more of him but Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his voice down.

"No...please Sasuke." Naruto pleaded helplessly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sasuke smile lustfully and gently nip on Naruto earlobe. Naruto couldn't think anymore, his mind was being block out against his will and his body wasn't responding right. Despite himself wanted to push Sasuke away but he couldn't, he can't.

"Um, Sasuke, didn't Tsunade tell you to do it in your room? Did she not?" Kakashi leaned against the wall staring at them with annoyance.

"And why do you care?"

"Well one thing for sure you're raping him on my doorway."

"Ehh?! Rape!" Naruto shouted, wailing his arms around with a furious expression on his face as he'd almost completely forgotten all about it after losing himself in pleasure. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head at the confusing blond.

"Please don't misunderstand me Naruto, when I say 'rape' I mean by taking your blood like all vampire do. Or rather do you really think of that term 'rape' which you human use?" Kakashi explained, Sasuke let out a brief sigh of frustration and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and drag him to his chamber. Kakashi watch them go but then shrug, knowing it's useless to tolerate Sasuke like this.

Arriving to Sasuke chamber, the brunette swiftly pushed Naruto inside first and locked the door form behind him. Naruto paled and slowly back away as he can barely sees Sasuke eyes beaming in lust and desire.

"Sasuke you're not gonna...you know do it right?" Naruto laughed nervously, but Sasuke didn't answer. By the looks in his eyes he could tell he was serious. His eyes were still set on Naruto summer blue eyes. Seeing Naruto trembling in fear like that he couldn't careless answering him. Taking another step toward Naruto, the blond suddenly jolted.

"S-Stay back, don't come any near me you monster!" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say it as he suddenly outburst without thinking. Looking back at Sasuke who's eyes widen in shock, the brunette sworn he didn't hear what the blond just said but then again the word kept on repeat in his head as he's been violated by Naruto's words. Slowly Sasuke lowered his head and clench his eyes closed.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay away, wanted to get out of here as far as he can, but seeing Sasuke is not looking Naruto quickly has his opportunity and rushed to the door knob but only to get caught as Sasuke's hand grip on the his wrist with his head still hanging low.

"No, let go of me!" Naruto tried to pull his wrist away but he was too strong. Sasuke gritted his teeth as a sudden pain erupted his whole body.

'No...No not again! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want this!' Sasuke cried him his mind feeling the pain was too great for him to handle and gripping around Naruto wrist tighter for support.

"Ugh...ah..." Sasuke groaned dropping on his knees, clenching his chest feeling his breathing suddenly shallow rapidly. Naruto began to worry seeing Sasuke somewhat acting weird all of sudden. Ignoring the pain as Sasuke's nails began to dig into his skin.

"Na…Naruto…get away." Sasuke whispered, hardly audible for Naruto able to hear him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong? Answer me!" Naruto cried, kneeling next to the brunette as Naruto is willing to help Sasuke. But as thing went wrong Naruto could had swore he heard Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke, umm...are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slowly turn his eyes to meet the blond. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned yellow.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto trembled.

---

"Kakashi? Are you in there?" Saki knocked the door. Kakashi quickly opened the door and looked down at Saki.

"Saki? Is something the matter you look awfully pale." Kakashi asked, scanning around face, as he seems paler then Itachi.

"I'm fine Kakashi, where's Sasuke? Wasn't he in Tsunade's office?"

"Oh don't worry he's right now with Naruto."

"That's not what I meant, there's something about Naruto I just can't keep my hands off."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Kakashi wonder what Saki was talking about, Saki didn't want to share but since it's Kakashi he might spare a few word about it.

"I've been looking through files and searching about Naruto identity and what I found was something we couldn't bear to say."

"Searching? Tsunade will kill you if she find you rampaging her files—"

"Yes I know but there's something about Naruto that we don't know except for Tsunade, Itachi and Shizune."

"Something we don't know?"

"Yes and it's something secretive, as I was looking through the files I found what was about Naruto's past not only the past but something more to it. Naruto isn't what you think he is."

"So you're saying he's not a human?" Saki slowly nodded.

"Yes, Naruto is a—"

"Saki!" Itachi called out his name as he appeared above the ceiling hanging upside down.

"Ni-Niisan what a sudden surprise to see you." trying his best to sound normal, especially seeing when Itachi looking at him with his cold hard glare. But then it hit him, wondering if Itachi had heard their whole conversation about Naruto, which it was suppose to be a secret.

"Tsunade wish to see you." he said and disappeared into the shadow. Saki then let out a sigh of relief.

"You should go we can discuss this in private afterward." Kakashi said, placing his hand on his shoulder as Saki gave him a bare nod and disappeared.

"What was Saki trying to tell me?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

---

"Ahh, finally here at last." said a girl whose face been blocked by the black cloak hood.

"M-M'lady are you sure this is a good idea? Tsunade-sama will be blaming me if you try to do anything funny like last time you visit home." Shizune sweat dropped while carrying two heavy luggages.

"Quit complaining, I'm here only to visit a certain someone and that someone is someone's lover." she huffed, placing both her hand on her hip as she didn't know why Tsunade had to pick her as her assistance,

"Anyway I did promise Jiriya sensei that I'll deliver this to Kakashi-sempai." she took out a book title 'Make-Out-Tactic part II.'

"I see another one of those replica romantic romance from Jiriya-sensei one of the most popular and also the legendary perverted novelist." Shizune sighed.

"But he's not the only one."

"I can see that. Hey look it's almost time we should be heading to Tsunade mansion now." Shizune looked down at her watch, thinking of her relief as she can finally relax in the mansion and see back Tsunade.

"Oh and before that I would like to buy some souvenir and don't worry you'll be helping me too." she countered, don't think she can get away that easily. Shizune froze from her track.

"What?! D-Don't you think we had enough already for one day? Two luggages are plenty but souvenirs are way too much work for me! " Shizune cried.

"It's either you do all the complaining or assist me that's your job isn't it?" she questioned, Shizune sigh and grunted.

"Yes."

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." she spreading her bat wings and flew off.

"Ju-Just a minute...Hey! Wait up Sakurako!"

**To Be Continued.**

A/n: it seem like I made a few mistake on her name it suppose to be Sakurako instead I misspell her name to Sakuroka with the roka and rako, thank you for noticing my mistake Neechan92 if it weren't for your help I would have problems spelling names. Since that problem is solve…

If anybody interested in another story like this one check in my profile for 'Identical Bond' which is related to 'Crimson Sky' it's has paring of SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaKyuu, and one shot of SasuKyuu, and ItaNaru.


	8. Crimson Sky 8

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto's eyes widen he quickly pushed Sasuke away. Breaking the kiss as it seem unaware of it just now, Naruto glare at him and attempted to turn away but only to be pushed back against the wall again.

"I didn't say you could go."

"Let me go!" Naruto scowled,

"Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Because you're trying to rape me you asshole!" Naruto said it like it's the most obvious thing why. Sasuke scuffed with the looks in his eyes that Naruto didn't like.

"Most people take that as a complement."

"I'm not like those most other people." he whispered, hanging his head low as he gazed at the floor not willing to look directly into Sasuke eyes as it was gleaming in red. Sasuke looked questioned at his reaction.

"Care to explain it?"

"No." Naruto stated simply, Sasuke sighed as he got an idea.

"Fine but on one condition." lifting the corner of his lips as he formed a smirk. Naruto didn't like where this was going and decide to find out.

"What condition?"

"You have to stay in my room for this one night."

"Hell no!" Naruto rejected, there's no way he will ever go in a room with him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sasuke chuckled and press his body against Naruto making the little blond whimpered as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"No...Stop this." he pleaded but it then turn into a moan as the brunette kept grinding his hips against Naruto, letting out a cry of pleasure as he slowly rub their clothed arousal together.

"Sasuke...Ahhh, no!" Naruto panted, clenching the brunette shirt tightly as he can't take the heat between them.

"You make quite a sound." Sasuke complemented, willing to hear more of him but Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his voice down.

"No...please Sasuke." Naruto pleaded helplessly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sasuke smile lustfully and gently nip on Naruto earlobe. Naruto couldn't think anymore, his mind was being block out against his will and his body wasn't responding right. Despite himself wanted to push Sasuke away but he couldn't, he can't.

"Um, Sasuke, didn't Tsunade tell you to do it in your room? Did she not?" Kakashi leaned against the wall staring at them with annoyance.

"And why do you care?"

"Well one thing for sure you're raping him on my doorway."

"Ehh?! Rape!" Naruto shouted, wailing his arms around with a furious expression on his face as he'd almost completely forgotten all about it after losing himself in pleasure. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head at the confusing blond.

"Please don't misunderstand me Naruto, when I say 'rape' I mean by taking your blood like all vampire do. Or rather do you really think of that term 'rape' which you human use?" Kakashi explained, Sasuke let out a brief sigh of frustration and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and drag him to his chamber. Kakashi watch them go but then shrug, knowing it's useless to tolerate Sasuke like this.

Arriving to Sasuke chamber, the brunette swiftly pushed Naruto inside first and locked the door form behind him. Naruto paled and slowly back away as he can barely sees Sasuke eyes beaming in lust and desire.

"Sasuke you're not gonna...you know do it right?" Naruto laughed nervously, but Sasuke didn't answer. By the looks in his eyes he could tell he was serious. His eyes were still set on Naruto summer blue eyes. Seeing Naruto trembling in fear like that he couldn't careless answering him. Taking another step toward Naruto, the blond suddenly jolted.

"S-Stay back, don't come any near me you monster!" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say it as he suddenly outburst without thinking. Looking back at Sasuke who's eyes widen in shock, the brunette sworn he didn't hear what the blond just said but then again the word kept on repeat in his head as he's been violated by Naruto's words. Slowly Sasuke lowered his head and clench his eyes closed.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay away, wanted to get out of here as far as he can, but seeing Sasuke is not looking Naruto quickly has his opportunity and rushed to the door knob but only to get caught as Sasuke's hand grip on the his wrist with his head still hanging low.

"No, let go of me!" Naruto tried to pull his wrist away but he was too strong. Sasuke gritted his teeth as a sudden pain erupted his whole body.

'No...No not again! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want this!' Sasuke cried him his mind feeling the pain was too great for him to handle and gripping around Naruto wrist tighter for support.

"Ugh...ah..." Sasuke groaned dropping on his knees, clenching his chest feeling his breathing suddenly shallow rapidly. Naruto began to worry seeing Sasuke somewhat acting weird all of sudden. Ignoring the pain as Sasuke's nails began to dig into his skin.

"Na…Naruto…get away." Sasuke whispered, hardly audible for Naruto able to hear him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong? Answer me!" Naruto cried, kneeling next to the brunette as Naruto is willing to help Sasuke. But as thing went wrong Naruto could had swore he heard Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke, umm...are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slowly turn his eyes to meet the blond. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned yellow.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto trembled.

---

"Kakashi? Are you in there?" Saki knocked the door. Kakashi quickly opened the door and looked down at Saki.

"Saki? Is something the matter you look awfully pale." Kakashi asked, scanning around face, as he seems paler then Itachi.

"I'm fine Kakashi, where's Sasuke? Wasn't he in Tsunade's office?"

"Oh don't worry he's right now with Naruto."

"That's not what I meant, there's something about Naruto I just can't keep my hands off."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Kakashi wonder what Saki was talking about, Saki didn't want to share but since it's Kakashi he might spare a few word about it.

"I've been looking through files and searching about Naruto identity and what I found was something we couldn't bear to say."

"Searching? Tsunade will kill you if she find you rampaging her files—"

"Yes I know but there's something about Naruto that we don't know except for Tsunade, Itachi and Shizune."

"Something we don't know?"

"Yes and it's something secretive, as I was looking through the files I found what was about Naruto's past not only the past but something more to it. Naruto isn't what you think he is."

"So you're saying he's not a human?" Saki slowly nodded.

"Yes, Naruto is a—"

"Saki!" Itachi called out his name as he appeared above the ceiling hanging upside down.

"Ni-Niisan what a sudden surprise to see you." trying his best to sound normal, especially seeing when Itachi looking at him with his cold hard glare. But then it hit him, wondering if Itachi had heard their whole conversation about Naruto, which it was suppose to be a secret.

"Tsunade wish to see you." he said and disappeared into the shadow. Saki then let out a sigh of relief.

"You should go we can discuss this in private afterward." Kakashi said, placing his hand on his shoulder as Saki gave him a bare nod and disappeared.

"What was Saki trying to tell me?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

---

"Ahh, finally here at last." said a girl whose face been blocked by the black cloak hood.

"M-M'lady are you sure this is a good idea? Tsunade-sama will be blaming me if you try to do anything funny like last time you visit home." Shizune sweat dropped while carrying two heavy luggages.

"Quit complaining, I'm here only to visit a certain someone and that someone is someone's lover." she huffed, placing both her hand on her hip as she didn't know why Tsunade had to pick her as her assistance,

"Anyway I did promise Jiriya sensei that I'll deliver this to Kakashi-sempai." she took out a book title 'Make-Out-Tactic part II.'

"I see another one of those replica romantic romance from Jiriya-sensei one of the most popular and also the legendary perverted novelist." Shizune sighed.

"But he's not the only one."

"I can see that. Hey look it's almost time we should be heading to Tsunade mansion now." Shizune looked down at her watch, thinking of her relief as she can finally relax in the mansion and see back Tsunade.

"Oh and before that I would like to buy some souvenir and don't worry you'll be helping me too." she countered, don't think she can get away that easily. Shizune froze from her track.

"What?! D-Don't you think we had enough already for one day? Two luggages are plenty but souvenirs are way too much work for me! " Shizune cried.

"It's either you do all the complaining or assist me that's your job isn't it?" she questioned, Shizune sigh and grunted.

"Yes."

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." she spreading her bat wings and flew off.

"Ju-Just a minute...Hey! Wait up Sakurako!"

**To Be Continued.**

A/n: it seem like I made a few mistake on her name it suppose to be Sakurako instead I misspell her name to Sakuroka with the roka and rako, thank you for noticing my mistake Neechan92 if it weren't for your help I would have problems spelling names. Since that problem is solve…

If anybody interested in another story like this one check in my profile for 'Identical Bond' which is related to 'Crimson Sky' it's has paring of SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaKyuu, and one shot of SasuKyuu, and ItaNaru.


	9. Crimson Sky 9

_**Crimson Sky**_

**Chapter Nine**

__

"Naruto." came a familiar husky male voice that he always kept hearing from time to time yet he never get tire of hearing his voice. 10 years old Naruto turned to him, seeing a man with spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes like water stood behind him, smiling ever so warmly.

"Daddy." Naruto stood up from the grassy ground and hugged his old man.

"You came back." He whispered, Arashi look down at his precious son and picked him up from the ground.

"Why wouldn't I if I want to see my little son smiling at me like always." Arashi clunk their forehead together and laughed.

"Where did you go this time?" Naruto asked, seeing his son so cute all the time he couldn't bear not telling him the whole story. Setting him back on the ground, Naruto held his father's hand as they walk home.

"Naruto if we have time I want you to meet a friend of mine—"

"Are they like one of us?" Naruto interjected, eyes closed in a bright smile. Arashi blinked by his suddenly question, obviously Naruto didn't notice they were the only species left in this world and yet he would dare ask. Arashi was silent for moment until he can feel Naruto's eyes staring at him.

"Um...well you can say that." Arashi replied.

"Really when are we gonna see them?" Naruto sounded excited.

"How about next week? Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? Cause last time you promise me we're going to the theme park and we never did—"

"Alright this time I promise." Arashi sighed, sensing Naruto can be a pain sometimes. Naruto then stick out his pinky for a pinky promise and Arashi intertwine their pinky together.

Time went on and Naruto waited for his father to come back from his work but as time past he never came.

"Naruto!" Tsunade bursted into the room Naruto quickly turn around and see Tsunade was panting, hands and clothes were covered in blood.

"Tsu-Tsunade? What happen?" Naruto asked, voice shaking from the shocking sight.

"Naruto is your father he's—" Naruto eyes widen and tears began to blur his version. As he hears what he wishes it were some kind of joke but truth to be told...Arashi Uzumaki was dead.

"Why? Why father? why did you have to die?" Naruto sobbedstanding in front of his father tombstonecrave written 'Arashi Uzumaki' where his father laid. Collapsing on the floor as he he sobs some more. Tsunade kneel next to Naruto pulling the little blondinto her arms as she tried to com,fort him. Naruto buried his face against her shoulder, seeking to find the pain to go away.

"Shh Naruto I'm here, it's okay to cry if that's the only thing it would help." Tsunade whispered warmly against his ears, rubbing his back gently as the blond kept on sobbing more until he suddenly fainted.

"Gasp!" Naruto gasped, and quickly sat up. Placing his palm against his forehead and let out a sigh.

'Again...with that dream.' though Naruto, wiping the tears that's been sting on his cheeks.

"I see you're wake." Sasuke appeared, between the curtains right outside of the balcony. Naruto quickly panicked as he looked around and notice he's was in Sasuke's room.

"Trust me I didn't taken advantage in your sleep if that's what you're thinking." he entered his room, sitting on a chair next to his bed. Naruto tried to turn and look at him but notice it was a mistake as he felt a sudden pain on his neck.

"Ow! What happen I remembered we were in the hallway then you dragged me into your room and..." Naruto stopped as he forgotten everything that happen after. Sasuke sat there in silent and looked away.

"Don't just sit there answer me what happen after?" Naruto growled as the pain sting on his neck again.

"After you'd entered in my room you suddenly fainted." he stated.

"Really I wonder if that really happen." Naruto though aloud to himself, Sasuke looked at him and frowned.

'Actually it didn't happen that way.'

****

((Flashback))

_"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong? Answer me!" Naruto cried, kneeling next to the brunette as Naruto is willing to help Sasuke. But as thing went wrong Naruto could had swore he heard Sasuke chuckled._

_"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto trembled. Sasuke smiled, gently stroke Naruto's cheek letting his finger trace the outline of the blond's scar like whiskers, Naruto flinched._

_"Sasuke you-you're scaring me—Ahh!" gasped Naruto as Sasuke roughly tossed him onto the bed, strangling the blond's hips and unzip his orange jacket, cause Naruto's eyes go widen._

_"What are you doing?! Sasuke talk to me!" Naruto cried as Sasuke quickly grabbed both of hands and pinned above the blond's head. Capturing his lips for a fierce kiss as if they were trying to battle for dominance. Naruto groaned, pushed Sasuke off of him as he break the kiss._

_"What's gotten into you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke could only licked his lips and stare giddily at him. Naruto stare back at him with sense of shock and fear._

_'What's going on! Why won't he answer me!' he though. Suddenly weird black marks began to appear part of his face, fang and claw grew longer in process. Just as Naruto was about to kick him on the side Sasuke grabbed his leg and drop them down._

_"No! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled. Pushing and hitting him on the chest in result Sasuke growled in annoyance, pulling down his jacket and sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck, draining his blood as they spilled._

_"Ahhh! Stop it! Sa-Sasuke It hurt!" Naruto screamed, pressing his eyes together causing tears to run down from the side of his eyes as the pain shocked through his body, he never seen Sasuke act this way before he always knew he a pervert around him but now he felt as though Sasuke was being possess._

_Sasuke licked the red liquid away after finishing his feasting on the blond's blood. Looked down at Naruto he notices the blond still had his eyes shut. Sasuke gently stroke the blond's cheek. Stopped from his tracks as Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at him pleadingly with tears still streaming down._

_"Please Sasuke stop this." He whispered, haven't had enough strength to talk nor to move as Sasuke had drain most of his bloods. Sasuke blinked few time until once again the pain erupted in his whole body._

_"Gah! Ah!" Sasuke screamed in pain and agony, grabbing his head as the pain overflowed him while his eyes kept on gleaming between golden and crimson color. Naruto eyes widen as he recall this happen before._

_"No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sasuke shook his head, dropping on the ground as he tried to gain self-control. Naruto got off the bed and weakly walk toward Sasuke who seem to be fighting the pain away._

_"Stay back, Naruto, I don't want to hurt you!" Sasuke cried, Naruto flinched at his word but it didn't stop him, kneel next to Sasuke and pulled Sasuke into his arms._

_"It's okay, Sasuke, I'm here." Naruto whispered, tighten the embrace as he knew full well that Sasuke will never hurt him. Slowly for some reason the pain began to fade away as he can feel Naruto's warmth surrounding him. Weird black marks disappeared and his eyes return back to his original color._

_'Naruto.' Sasuke cried in his mind, quickly he wrapped his arms around Naruto back._

_"I know you can never hurt me, Sasuke." he whispered, closing his eyes as he stood close together with Sasuke in silent. Intertwining, sharing their body together, hearing their heart beats in rhythm. Sasuke as well closed his eyes, enjoying his moment in Naruto's arms. Wishing they could stay like this forever, but as fate decide he knew it would be impossible. _

_After Sasuke had calm himself down, he began to regret his action. During he wasn't himself he can feel a twinge of lust and need from Naruto as if he was trying to rape him, for his body._

_"Naruto." Sasuke whispered his name._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Sasu—oof." Naruto grunted as Sasuke suddenly knocked him out all of a sudden, causing the blond to fall limply into Sasuke's arms._

_"Forgive me Naruto, I have to." Sasuke apologize, pulling Naruto up closer as he place a gentle kiss on the blond's lips._

_"I don't want you to see my other self, the self I despise most."_

****

((End Flashback))

'And so after that I erase his memories.' Sasuke added, hearing a sudden creak on the floor notice Naruto was trying to get off the bed but unfortunately as Naruto's feet touched the cold floor his leg suddenly became jelly, numb shocked through his legs causing the blond fumble and fall on the floor, luckily for Sasuke had caught him on time.

"Ow…thank you Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, trying his best to stand up but weird shock feeling began to tickle Naruto's legs. Making him grunt uncomfortably.

"Um, Sasuke could you—" quickly got cut off as Sasuke place his finger on his lips, silencing him for a moment as he gazed into his summer sky eyes. Naruto seem nervous, turning his head away as he felt red eyes looking directly at his but to him he can see only sadness in them.

"Naruto." Sasuke said his name softly, desperately wanted to hear the blond say his name again and which the blond didn't.

"Hey, umm... could you help me up I'm kind of—" Naruto couldn't finished his last sentence as Sasuke covered his lips with his. Gently kissing Naruto while his hands roam on his stomach.

"Wa-Wa-Wait Sasuke this is too sudden." Naruto cried, Sasuke didn't care nibbling on the side of his neck earning a simple moan from the blonde. Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to do, he didn't have the enough strength to push him away nor stop him, and unfortunately he didn't resist him either. Their moist lips met again but this time Naruto slowly response to the kiss and wrapped his weak arms around Sasuke shoulders as they engulfed in a long, dizzying kiss.

"Sasuke...ahh." Naruto let out a soft moan, the brunette pick the blond onto the mattress and lifted his shirt over his head, showing his perfect tone body. Naruto felt tense as Sasuke graze his teeth along his collarbone, feeling a sense of chill across his spine.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered seductively in his ear, licking and nibbling on his earlobe causing the blond to moan again.

_'What going on? Why's he so passionate all of a sudden?'_ Naruto though, cousiously.

****

Knock Knock

Sasuke growled as once again got distracted from his task.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade would like to meet you both." Kakashi knock the door again.

"We'll be there for a sec—"

"Now!" Kakashi demanded, Sasuke sighed and got off of Naruto and threw him new clothes to wear.

---

"Naruto since you're now living with us I do suppose you had a good night sleep yesterday." Tsunade smiled. Leaning back against her leather arm chair while Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch next to each other.

"Umm...you could say that." _Although I didn't know what exactly happen to me _Naruto scratched the back of his head, slightly scooting away from Sasuke to make a gape between them but each time he scoot Sasuke move in closer.

"By the way did you still have the ring?"

"Huh? the ring?" Naruto though, looking at his left hand, still remember the ring that Saki gave him the time when he first woke up in this mansion.

"So you still have it I see."

"Yeah, but what is it for?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade and Kakashi exchange looks and sighed.

"Sorry, Naruto that's not for us to tell but if you want to know ask Sasuke." Tsunade point at the brunette who's apparently smirking the whole time, Naruto look over at Sasuke and shook his head.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about." he asked hastily as he can see Sasuke gazing at him like he really wanted to tell him what the ring was for.

"Yes do you still remember your father...Arashi?" At that Naruto eyes widen of all things why bring up about his dead father, hanging his head low as it brings back some horrifying nightmares at that time. Tsunade bit her bottom lips, as she really doesn't want to bring back sad memories about his father death. Remembering back Naruto had a mental break down after his father death but then they move to another area and which Tsunade decided to move to an apartment near her mansion which it was protect by a barrier in so no mortal eyes are able to see through beyond the other side. As they stay Naruto slowly opened himself once again as he meet new friend in the area and already he took liken toward Iruka.

It was all a nice memories but knowing bring back old memories in the past she didn't even know if Naruto had gotten use to Arashi death yet. The room was silent like graveyard until Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I remember." he said eyes closed in a smile, and of course Tsunade knew he would try to hide his sadness and tears behind.

"He and I made a promise that if you ever agreed on living here you would have to became one of us."

"When you mean by 'us' you mean as a vampire?"

"Yes."

"But why all of sudden—"

"It was your father last dying wish, please you might like to reconsider this." she interjected his mid-sentence, Naruto though for a moment if he become one of them then he could never go back the way he is now. Sasuke on the other hand gripped on his hand, causing the blond to flinch and turn his attention to the brunette whose eyes pleading him.

'Sasuke.'

"Well Naruto what's your answer?" Tsunade waited patiently.

"If…If I become a vampire then I can never go back? No longer a human?" Naruto asked, Tsunade pause for the moment, closing her eyes and shook her head as if it seems impossible.

"Then I've decided." Naruto stated. Sasuke, Tsunade and Kakashi looked at Naruto like as if he seem so determine about it. Without any quick thinking Naruto can be fast on answers yet never consider the price.

"Tsunade I've decide to—"

****

Ding Dong

"Sasuke could you please get the door?" Kakashi asked nicely, though it was his job to do the serveing but he got the feeling Sasuke should do it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he already seem annoy by him ordering him around like a slave, walking over to the door and turn the knob but as he opened the door he suddenly got pushed down on the floor with a 'thump' feeling a heavy weight on top of his chest.

"What the—"

"How are you my darlings?!" Sakurako shouted hugging Sasuke as tight as she can to make him suffocate.

"Sa-Sakurako?! When did you get here?" Sasuke cried. Tsunade and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as they're glad they didn't open the door or they'll end up like Sasuke is. Naruto on the other hand was shock. Sitting up from the couch and walked up to them but as he did his eyes wonder off to Sakurako...right hand ring finger?!

"Na-Naruto is not what it seem don't get the wrong idea she's—"

"Is she your fiancee?" Naruto interjected. The room then became dead silent.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Crimson Sky 10

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Ten**

"Is she your fiancee?" Naruto interjected. The whole entire room became silent until Sakurako suddenly laugh out loud which took Naruto by surprise.

"Hahaha...I-I'm his...haha...Fiancée?" she began to laugh harder almost in tears. Slowly walk toward Naruto and gave him a pat on a shoulder.

"That was a good one." she smiled, pulling down her black hood letting her long red hair flow down in place, with eyes gleaming like sapphire similar to Naruto but a little darker. Naruto eyes slight widen, enrapture by her slight beauty. Though base of how young she is, to Naruto point of view she look like she's could be the same age and height as him.

"Yeah sure I'm his fiancee—"

"Sakurako!!" Sasuke and Tsunade interrupted her but Tsunade suddenly slam her palm against the coffee table nearly made a crack. Sakurako scratch the back of her head sheepishly and chuckled.

"Alright chill I was only kidding you don't have to make it serious."

"Huh?"

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto i take it." she looks at him from top to bottom and grinned, Naruto felt nervous.

"Um...yes." Naruto answer with a blush, not really use to people looking at him as if she were checking him out. Sakurako blinked at his face suddenly flushed in red but then suddenly pulled him into her embrace.

"Eh?!"

"Oh you're so cute I just had to cuddle you." she squealed in excitement, hugging him even tighter, Naruto gasped by the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry the name's Uchiha Sakurako and no Sasuke is not my fiancé."

"Huh? So you're an Uchiha too?" Naruto said with a shock expression on his face. Comparing to the others she doesn't even look like related to them or maybe they come from a different mother, which it was his possible guess.

"An Uchiha...well not likely but you could say that—"

"Sakurako." Itachi interjected, walking in the living room with Saki walking next to him by his side who's smiling brightly as ever. Sakurako turned around and lunged toward Itachi.

"Oh darling I miss you so much!" she exclaimed, Itachi didn't even response to her reaction, it's always the same old routine whenever she comes back she'll always do those overacting welcome so it was no big deal for him. Sighed, Itachi slowly pat her head and slightly smile, although it might be over three years it was quite lonely then for Itachi.

"Welcome back Sakurako I hope you enjoy your new job." Saki smiled, Sakurako nodded and turn to see Naruto whose still seem completely clueless and left out.

"If you're still wondering Naruto...Itachi is my real fiancé."

'EH?!' Naruto cried in his mind.

"B-b-but isn't he your brother?!"

"Yeah that's true but did I ever mention that they adopted me into this family?" Naruto jaw dropped.

"What? Did you really expect us to be related?" Sakurako laughed.

"Well...my guess were as if you're...um...came from a different mother—"

"That'll be enough for now." Itachi interjected once again, never like talking about their relationship in front of anyone especially to the blond since Naruto is still new in this family. Sakurako chuckled and happily walk over next to Naruto and slipped her arm around Naruto's.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything later but right now Itachi doesn't like heard about it." she whispered.

"Sakurako whatever happen to Shizune?" Tsunade asked wondering Shizune should be with her since she the one to take care of her.

"Here I am." Shizune slowly entered inside the mansion, panting. She was carrying at least a dozen bags of souvenir and two luggages. Dropping on her knee along with the stuff and sighed in relief; she had finally arrived to her very home.

"Sakurako I did assigned Shizune as your assistance not your servant." she grumbled.

"Yeah I know but she's too boring and weak to be—"

"What you say you little brat!!" getting from her chair but only get pull back down by Kakashi.

"Now now Tsunade-sama calm down, you remember the last time you chased her around the house you nearly destroyed the whole mansion." Kakashi explained hoping she wouldn't do it again after all the hard work rebuilding it the mansion anew. Tsunade took a deep breath to calm her temper and leaned back her armchair.

"Now Sakurako, Shizune, I'll prepare the rooms for you and Sasuke would you mind carrying the luggage for me?" Kakashi smiled behind the masked.

'Why always me?!' Sasuke scowled.

"Then Saki and I will continue reorganized the files—"

**Thud**

Itachi look down beside him and notice Saki was on the floor, panting.

"Saki!" Sasuke cried running toward his fallen brother, the others too came to Saki aid. Sasuke placed his hand against Saki forehead and gaped.

"Saki you're heating up." Sasuke said with concern, Saki slightly smiled and began to struggle to stand back up but fallen back as he felt weak on his legs, breathing slightly shallowed from the temptation.

--

"How the hell did you caught a single high fever?!" Sakurako cried to her elder brother who's laying on his bed as Kakashi carried him to his bedroom with his skin pale white as a ghost everyone seemed concern. Saki slightly smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone...I made you guys worry too much." Saki whispered.

"Well no surprise your health had been unstable lately." Tsunade place his heath document on the desk and sighed.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright Saki?" Naruto asked, still seen a bit shock.

"Thank you for your concern Naruto, but I'll be all right." he smiled again.

"Alright, I'll be back with the medicine ready, everyone out the room." Tsunade stated, shooing everyone to exited out the room but except for Kakashi who seem to want to be alone with Saki.

"You can go too Kakashi you don't have to stay by my side like always." Kakashi didn't response, placing a pack of ice on his forehead head and seated himself next to Saki.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"The time when you came to my room, why didn't you tell you were sick?"

"As if I'll make you worry." Saki chuckled lightly, Kakashi eyes narrowed in a slight disadvantage.

"You sound as if you don't trust me enough." Kakashi clenched the sheets.

"What are you talking about—"

"Don't you trust me Saki? I swore to you with my life that'll server under your loyalties as long as I live and yet no matter what the chance I get you still don't trust me...but...to me, you don't seem to give me that chance, why's that?"

"Don't get me wrong Kakashi I'm doing this that so I don't have to worry the others for their sake and mine—"

"And is that how you're going to throw me behind?!" Kakashi cried, fisted his knuckles on the sheet as his anger flowed into his mind. Saki slowly moved his hand and place it on top of Kakashi.

"Kakashi you're misunderstanding me, you're always a great loyal to me no matter what believe me, but the truth is I'm a misguided person, I maybe the one who will betray you someday and when that days comes, I don't wanted to hurt either you or _him_."

"What are you talking about but you're always—"

"Please Kakashi you don't have to lie, I know deep down in your heart you always truly love Iruka." Kakashi lowered his gazed as he'd been find out, in truth no vampire are allow to fall in love with a human, but if that vampire ever chosen a human as their mate, the powers that may have turned a blind eye.

"Saki please for your sake let me server by your side if that's the last thing I could do for you." Kakashi begged.

"You don't have to take it this far Kakashi no matter what you're always my loyal servant."

--

"I hope Saki alright in there." Naruto seem concern, Sakurako and Sasuke were both worry as well but non the less Saki was the only one in the family who's easily get sick, his weak and fragile body never recovered from an illness ever since they were small.

"Don't worry he only have a slight fever I know Tsunde-sama could handle it." Shizune smiled, trying her best to cheer everyone up from this awkward silent atmosphere. Tsunde look at the list of ingredients for Saki medicine and notice the list has slightly changed. Suddenly see the door slowly opened as Kakashi exit out the room.

"Well?" Tsunade asked the platinum-blond haired man.

"He's sleeping he'll need rest to regain strength."

"Good idea, it's getting late why don't you guys go to sleep—"

"Sure but can Naruto share bed with me please?!" Sakurako begged, held her hand around Naruto's arms.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi on the other hand didn't mind at all.

"Sakurako not getting into a wrong idea but what the hell are you saying?!" Tsunade scowled.

"Oh I just feel like since Naruto is gonna be part of our family why not hang out so we can know each other better."

"Sakurako what are you—"

"If you don't want to get molest by Sasuke tonight I rather you chose to sleep over at my room...just to be safe." she whispered, Naruto agreed after all his room his Sasuke room since they are sharing bed which Naruto hate being that near to that perverted raven-haired.

"Umm...I wouldn't mind sleeping over at her room tonight I mean just like she said we can know each other better." Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly. He could barely sense Sasuke glaring at him as if he seem betrayed. Tsunade sighed if that what he wanted then there's nothing she can do about it.

"Fine but just one day alright!"

"Sure, why not, c'mon Naruto!" She held onto Naruto hand and drag him to her room. Sasuke lowered his gazed, placing his hand against his nape as he can still feel the pain sting on his left side of his neck.

--

"This is your room." Narurto asked as he scans around her room, which it's much wider then Sasuke, a queen size bed cover with lavender blanket sheets and curtains. Saukrako closer the door behind her and walk to her closet.

"Lets see you would need some pajama and of course you'll be sleeping with me in the same bed."

"S-same bed? I though I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Naruto panicked.

"Oh, why would you sleep on the floor? Are you saying my bed is too small? Or rather you want the bed all to yourself?"

"No it's not that, I mean you're a girl and I'm a guy...it won't be right if I sleep in a same bed with a girl and not to mention you're engage!" Sakurako blinked rapidly and laughed.

"Do I really look like a girl to you?"

"Huh?!" Naruto backed away as Sakurako start coming closer toward him.

"To tell you the truth Naruto..." standing in front of Naruto, moving his mouth against the blond's ears as Naruto suddenly jumped.

"I'm a guy."

"WHAT—mmph!!" Naruto eyes widen as Sakurako covered his mouth with her palm and nuzzled against his sensitive neck.

"You're even much cuter when you're shock." she whispered greedily, nibbling on the side of his neck and shove him against the wall.

"Don't worry you can scream all you want noone is gonna hear you since the wall are solid soundproof." Sakurako said casually, wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist and pull him close.

"But we don't have to worry about that now do we...because after this I'm gonna make you scream helplessly."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Crimson Sky 11

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sa-Sakurako what are you—ah!" Naruto whimpered, feeling warm hand sliding under his t-shirt slowly rubbing his chest sending shivers down to Naruto's spine.

"You're quite sensitive aren't you." She whispered, kissing, and nibbling on the side of his neck, hard enough to give him a hickey that's visible. Naruto shutter, feeling his knees weaken from her touch, as he could barely stand straight.

"Sakurako...please stop." he whispered helplessly, Sakurako ginned and shoved her legs between his.

"How can I when you're using that kind of seductively tone to me?" She said which such excitement, Naruto was silent, letting out another whimpered as she continues caressing his body.

'No...stop.' he though, tears began to run down to his cheeks as he can't bear it any longer. Then at the minutes Sakurako stopped and stood there in silent, Naruto on the other hand was confused slowly opened his eyes seeing Sakurako shoulder were trembling unbearably and that when he notice Sakurako was laughing.

"Hehe...just kidding!" she winked, Naruto eyes quickly widen as suddenly collapse on the floor, tears still running down to his cheeks. Sakurako blinked and kneel in front of him wiping the tears away.

"Oh, c'mon I didn't scare you that bad did I?" Sakurako patted his head.

"You jerk..." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're even more perverted then Sasuke is!" Naruto exclaimed, wiping the tears away as he now seem he's being sexual harassed by the Uchihas lately, Sakurako blinked rapidly and scratches on the back of her neck.

'And so my brother did follow my foot-steps.' she though.

"Then everything you just said about you a guy was it all just a lie?!" Naruto asked as he seated himself on the edge of Sakurako's bed.

"Nope what you heard was all true I am a guy but if you don't believe me then I'll just have to prove it to you." she stated, lifting her right hand showing Naruto her ring. But as she slip the ring off her finger, her chest suddenly flatten and her red hair shorten and not only did it shorten it also turn brownish-red color. Naruto gasped from her-no his new form.

"Well? What do you think?" he smiled, turning himself around letting Naruto to see his whole form. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes first he sees her beautiful and now he sees in him... kind of hot.

"Wait if you'd been adopted to the Uchiha family then what is your real name?"

"Me? Sakurako is actually my real name but my former name is Tasuki Yamazaki."

"Tasuki Yamazaki?!"

"Yup pretty cool name huh." sitting next to Naruto and lean back against his bed, Naruto peered over his shoulder, gazing at Sakur-I mean Tasuki at that moment seeing his eyes close while relaxing.

"Are you that curious why Itachi choose me as his bride?" Tasuki asked, opening his eyes and look at Naruto with a cheeky smile.

"Huh? When did I—"

"I could tell from your eyes with the hint of a bit curiosity, although once you tasted curiosity there's no stopping to know more, right?" he teased.

"Not to be rude...but how old are you?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject, but also seeing how young he is Naruto could tell he's too young to be engaged even at his age.

"Me? I'm 25."

"EH?! WHAT?!" Naruto shouted leaving a slight echo across the room.

"But-but-but you can't be...I mean you look so..."

"Young? Well not I'm not surprise on that part of the problem most people mistaken from the age of 18 or so."

"..."

"Alright enough talk, go to sleep tomorrow you are going back to school you know, I'll explain everything by tomorrow if we have time, okay?" Tasuki went to his closet and threw him an orange kimono. Naruto looked at the kimono and let out a sigh, still think these are woman clothes too.

---

"Hey Tasuki."

"Hmm?" Tasuki response, rolling to the other side to face Naruto.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why did you wear the ring on your right hand ring finger? I mean you are engage right? Shouldn't it be on your left hand?"

"Hm? I though you knew why despise the part when you said I was Sasuke's fiance."

"...."

"Fine, I've heard that when two men are engage in marriage they wear their ring on their left hand ring finger. And for normal couple such as guy and a girl they wear theirs on their left hand so...y'know...you get the idea right?" Tasuki explained.

"Oh, so you mean whenever people wear their ring on their right hand ring finger that means they're gay." Naruto said, innocently. Sakurako was silent at the moment.

_'Geez, must he put it that harsh?' _he thought.

"Then what about this ring, do you know what it means?" lifting his left hand and let Tasuki see the ring. Tasuki suddenly eyes widen and laughed.

"Is this really a laughing matter?" Naruto grumbled, Tasuki continued laughing until he could breath, coving his face against the pillow as he don't want to laugh any louder so others could hear.

"Tasuki." Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry Naruto but like they said you have to ask Sasuke about it, we can't tell you what it meant."

"But why not?" sitting up from the bed and glare at Tasuki, the red-headed youth sat up as well but didn't bother answering his question, slowly reaches his hand out and place it on top of Naruto's head.

"Sorry but that's how it is, even if we did tell you what it meant the ring would just stop us, preventing us to explain any further more. That is the fate of their tradition never tell anyone who you're destine for."

"The ring?"

"Yeah the ring you're wearing now has a special response to it, it could only response to the voice of the one who tame you to be with but since I'm not Sauske I rather not explain everything to you or else bad omen will curse upon me."

"So it's like an obedient ring for a pet?"

"Something like that yes I suppose, but my is different." lifting her left hand and there on her ring finger where the same sliver band but this time he got the a ruby gem (A/n: Remember Naruto band have an onyx stone on it).

"What's your can do?" Naruto asked.

"Well if someone other then Itachi tell the truth about the ring what it meant for me the ring will easily get me distracted to avoid the truth at all cost." Tasuki explained, lifting his hand into the air and look up at his ring.

'I remember just like as if it were yesterday.' he though, flopping the cover over his head and went back to sleep. Naruto looked back at the ring and slipped back into the blanket as well. Maybe he'll decide to ask Sasuke about the ring tomorrow.

---

"Looks like the seal won't hold much this time, your inner-self of your original form will soon take control over your body though it might seem a small problem but as long as you keep on confronting your anger who knows what might happen." Kakashi explained, scanning the seal on the side of Sasuke left neck and can see the seal has weaken. Sasuke wore back his shirt and sighed.

"I wish you didn't harm Naruto that way—"

"I know! But...it just scares me..." Sasuke whispered.

"What?"

"It's just the same...I felt like I'm gonna lose Naruto like I lost him back then...this feeling... I don't know." placing both palm against his face as he can't seem to think straight. Kakashi slightly shook his head and place his hand on the haired boy shoulder.

"You're really are a handful you know."

"Shut up." he whispered.

"Not after what happen to him looks like you're the only one who's still living in the past, during that time you did promise you'll—"

"I know!!!" Sasuke shouted. Coving both of his ears, and quickly dropped his knees on the ground.

"I know... enough with the goddamn lecture already." he begged, Kakashi quietly walked to the door and turned the door knob making the door slowly creaked open.

"Just hope it won't happen to him too, you have enough blood stain in your hand from now." he added and left the room leaving the raven haired boy stood there motionless.

"Damn it why did he have to died?" tears stained his cheeks as he can't bear them anymore.

---

"Tsunade-sama there's something I would like to ask if you don't mind that is?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Tsunade responded, still focusing on her reading on the medical formula for Saki's medicine.

"Remember back then when _he_ use to be the one for Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly stop from her track and glare at Shizune with the sense of naiveness.

"I though I told you never to mention about _him_ in front of me."

"I know but do you remember during the incident?" Shizune asked eyes filled with uncertainty. Tsunade slightly narrowed his eyes; don't seem to get Shizune point.

"What are you getting at?" taking her full attention toward Shizune question but still doesn't seem to get the point where she's taking.

"What I'm saying is what you see back then didn't you sense something strange about him as if he was not himself?"

"...now that you mention it he did seem pretty strange from the very beginning I didn't notice just now but..." stop from her sentence Tsunade quickly fisted her knuckle.

"Tsunade-sama think about it what if he _did_ find out what Naruto is back then, what if he's known what in this world a whole bunch of other different species out there are still hunting him down, what will they do to him after?" Shizune whispered on the last part of the sentence, felt as if everything was hopeless from the beginning, Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a brief huff.

"We don't know, but as long as we keep protecting Naruto nothing will get in the way especially not _him." _banged her fist against the table and let out a slight growl.

"This time I will never let him take Naruto away again!"

**To Be Continued**


	12. Crimson Sky 12

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey Naruto." came a voice. Naruto murmur something under his breath and went back to sleep.

"Naruto." the voice whispered against his ears, then suddenly nipped on his earlobe while the hand slipped into Naruto's orange kimono. Naruto eyes suddenly wide and quickly sprung up from the bed.

"T-Tasuki what the hell was that for!!" Naruto shouted, Sakurako place her finger against her lips and winked.

"Be careful which you call my name Naruto, I'm Sakurako never get mess up with that." Naruto blinked rapidly and suddenly notice Tasuki is Sakurako again. Rubbing his sleepy eyes awake and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about Sasuke?" rubbing his temple between his eyes and grunted sleepily.

"Him? Yeah he's coming, after all he is you're classmate." she smiled throwing him his usual orange jacket and pants to him to get dress. Naruto look down at his ring, shining in darkly to the light as always, but as he tried to pull the ring out he figure he couldn't for some reason. Trying his hard to pull the ring out from his finger but it seems to be stuck in place.

"It's no use; no matter how hard you pull it won't work." Sakurako stated, looking through her drawer trying to find supplies for Naruto.

"Don't tell me they put a seal on that too?"

"Yup." she answered happily as if it was a no big deal to have a ring around your finger even if it stuck there for eternity. Naruto let out a small grunt and lean back against the bed headboard.

"Hey Sakurako."

"Yes?"

"..."

"...?...what?"

"Its nothing." he said and starts stripping himself and put on his usual clothing. Sakurako look at him with confusion, and as well strip—

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted, Sakurako jumped and turn to him and sees his face flush in bright red all over.

"What—"

"You-You're a girl remember!" he yelled covering his face in embarrassment. Sakurako blinked and look at herself in the mirror and notice he's still in a girl form, scratching the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oops...must had forgot I'm still in my other form, sorry about that." she said, slipping the ring from her finger and turn back into a guy. Naruto let out a sigh of relieve and took a deep breath. Tasuki look at him and smiled giddily.

"You realize it's not like nowadays boys like you are that pure." he said greedily.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"What I'm saying is that you won't really have the chance to see one of these, so rather why not experience it now?" approaching toward Naruto and pushed him back into the bed, Naruto quickly let out a gasp as he'd been knock back and without a sign Tasuki climbed on top of him.

"T-Tasuki? What are you doing?" Naruto shouted. Tasuki smirked and slipped the ring back into his finger and turn back into a girl.

"Don't you want to? I don't mind, beside life is short so why not take a peek?" she whispered, pulling her kimono down slowly as she want to take pressure. Naruto gasped and squeeze his eyes shut and turn away.

"Hehehe." Naruto opened his eyes as he sees once again Sakurako laughing.

"Sakurako!" Naruto whined.

"Heheh...sorry...you're just fun to tease." she laughed and slipped the ring off from his finger.

"Hurry up, or Sasuke will surely gonna yell at you." Tasuki warned, quickly peck him on the cheek and got off the bed.

'Yeah wasting all the time just by getting molest by him."

---

"There you are I was wondering if you guys ever come down." Kakashi said, seeing Tasuki and Naruto walking down the stairway.

"Sorry about that Kakashi, where's Sasuke?"

"Just waiting for you." Sasuke interrupted, walking to the other side of the stairway and glare at the both of them. Naruto felt nervous from his glare, Tasuki gave him a hand and suddenly pushed Naruto down the stair.

"Gahh!" Naruto gasped preparing to fall on the floor but that's until Sasuke quickly caught him in time.

"Um...thanks Sasuke." Naruto said nervously.

"Are you okay—" Sasuke suddenly stopped as he then figure a kiss mark was marked on the side of his neck! Sasuke gritted his teeth and they both stood up letting lose around Naruto.

'Damn that Sakurako!' Sasuke cursed him under his breath.

"Well now since you two are going to school together, have a good day." _While you still can, _Kakashi though cheerfully. Both Sasuke and Naruto exit out the mansion and went on to school. Tasuki on the other hand didn't seem too happy about it.

---

"Naruto you're early how was your day off?" Iruka asked with his usual bright smile, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka walking toward him and stopped.

"Fine, where are you going? The class is about to start," Naruto said, looking at the time and only five minutes left till class begins.

"Yeah about that I'm not going to be your sensei for a while."

"You mean we're going to have a substitute?"

"Well...yes." Iruka smiled once again.

"Where's Sai? Is he here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke then face lit up with curiosity sated in his eyes, as he seems familiar with that name.

"He's in the classroom waiting for you; I'll be in my office if you need any help, okay?" Iruka tapped Naruto on his shoulder and left the both of the boys alone in the hallway.

"Who is he?"

"Hmm?"

"Sai." Sasuke ask with tint of curiosity.

"He lives right next door to my apartment and also one of my closes friends." Naruto explained. But Sasuke didn't like the tone of his voice how he speak of him, it sounded as if Sai was the one for him like he's the only one that precious to him. The raven-haired quickly grunted his teeth together as he seems jealous already.

Naruto slid the door open and peek in the classroom, the classroom was quiet and empty as usual with students waiting outside the school Academy. As the blond scan around the area, there he saw Sai sitting on window-sill looking throughout the window staring at the skies. Naruto smiled, it's been a week only and already felt like years since he never visited Sai. Entering the classroom quietly along with Sasuke follow behind him and stood there.

"Sai." Naruto called him across the room. Sai's face finally lifted as he suddenly heard the voice he always wanted to hear the voice of whom he misses dearly in his heart. Slowly he turn around and sees Naruto standing there smiling at him warm and brightly as ever. Sai eyes widen and quickly lung toward the blond and hugged him.

"Sai? What's wrong?" Naruto asked confusedly, never seen Sai act that was before he always sees him pervert sometimes but never like this. Sai hugged him tighter, felt like giving the young youth a silent treatment but nevertheless he missed him dearly.

"Where were you this whole entire week?" Sai whispered, Naruto forgot Sai didn't know anything about him living with Sasuke from now on but if he tells him Sai would probably be very piss that he didn't told him sooner. Naruto wrapped his arms behind Sai's back and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered back, seeing how Sai was worry about him he could think of anyway to tell him the truth. Sasuke on the other hand seem somewhat slightly irritated and disturb seeing how Naruto show affection to Sai he could help but growled slightly. He really didn't like being irritating by people getting close around his blond mate but for now he had to bear it.

"Oh almost forgot, Sai, I would like you to meet Sasuke." Naruto introduced, Sasuke didn't response but stood there in silent. Sai as well stood there too but then something seems wrong, slightly he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and pulled Naruto closer to him.

'Sai?' Naruto though, seeing how both Sai and Sasuke staring each other as they seem...a bit angry. Losing up his grip around Naruto as they suddenly heard the bell rang. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto went back to their assigned seat as they waited for the other to come.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, lunging forward and hugging the little blond youth. Ino and Hinata also appeared behind Sakura and smile at Naruto.

"Where were you the pass few days, during our weekend break you just disappeared from your apartment and Sakura began to worry sick!" Ino cried, Naruto lowered his gazed both Sakura and Ino also lived next to Naruto apartment like Sai and for Hinata...well lets just say she always kept on visiting the blond once a week and nevertheless she never talk much and always seemed nervous whenever Naruto tries to talk to her. By any case Sakura and Ino were like sister to Naruto, they always took care of Naruto ever since Naruto first moved here and by the time Naruto disappeared to Tsunade's mansion Sakura, Ino and Hinata went mad.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologize. Sai and Sasuke look at the two of them and slightly smiled. After being united with their friend Sasuke could see how it felt it for Naruto after kidnapping the blond without telling his friend where he was.

"As long you're here and safe I'm glade." Sakura smile.

"Okay class mind sitting down at your assign seat please" both Sasuke and Naruto freeze as a familiar voice came from the front of the room, both of them slowly turn to the front of the room and eyes widen.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Hatake Kakashi I'll be your substitute for today." Kakashi smiled eagerly. Most of the girls in the class squeal in excitement and while the boys seem quiet and unintrested.

'WHAT?!' Sasuke and Naruto shouted in their mind. Kakashi look at the two boys and smiled behind his mask.

---

After the class was over everyone left the room except for Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke slightly growled.

"Why the hell are you here—"

"Easy there Sasuke I'm only here on Sakurako request, she told me to look after Naruto while I still can though I really don't know why." Kakashi interject seem very confused as well.

"Tch...well if that the case don't you dare come between us and spoiled my moment with Naruto." Sasuke warned.

"No need to worry I'm won't come between you guys and beside I'm also here for someone too—"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke peered over to the side and see Sai leaning against the door fame giving him the rebellious looks.

"I would like to have word with you in private if you have time." Sai said casually, Sasuke sighed and followed Sai.

---

"Hey Naruto where were you the whole entire time?" Ino asked, placing the library books back to the shelf.

"I was at a friend's house that's all." Naruto replied.

"If that's the case then why didn't you tell us you were at a friend's house, you could have call us before you go." Sakura cried sitting next to Naruto in the library while putting down random books on the table.

"Sorry I made you guys worry about me so much and yet there's nothing I can repay you." Naruto mutter.

"Don't being silly that's what friend do right?" Ino smiled and as well Sakura too smiled. Naruto then set his eye on the out the doorway, he suddenly stop as Sasuke and Sai walk past the door without even a notice. Naruto slightly stood from his chair.

"Hmm? What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked seeing Naruto all of a sudden stood up from the chair.

"Sorry Sakura, and Ino I forgot I need to go somewhere so I won't be helping you on the books today." he said and left the library leaving both Sasuke and Ino alone dumbfounded.

---

"What is it that you want from me?" Sasuke asked leaning against the rails as they both were at the top of the school's rooftop.

"You're no ordinary human being you're a vampire aren't you? Not surprise that you can stay in the light without any protection." Sai said in his low toned voice, Sasuke smirked.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah I can sense your aura mixed with abnormal scent, and with your anger cut through deeply you'll mostly attract other demons as well if you don't be careful you might even endanger Naruto." Sai narrowed.

"I see you're also not a human like the other too, what is it you want from me...Yoko Hunter?" Sasuke asked, Sai grunted his teeth and stood in his battle stance.

"So you notice mine instinct, well nevermind that I want you to stay away from Naruto—"

"Sorry no can do."

"What?"

"You see I already marked him as my property."

"You wha—" Sai gasped as Sasuke suddenly showed his left hand ring finger where the silver band and with the onxy stone on it was placed.

"Naruto and I are already together and there's nothing you can do about it" Sasuke smirked giddily, sensing a tip of jealousy toward the raven-haired youth. Sai finally snapped, fisted his knuckles and lung forward toward Sasuke and plan on an attack. Leaping into the air with tremendous speed, Sasuke dodge his attack and gracefully landed distance away from the violent youth.

"What's wrong can't take the pressure that Naruto is mine?"

"Shut up you son of a bitch! You don't even know anything about Naruto!" Sai shouted launching another attack at Sasuke and which Sasuke dodged again but this time a slight cut appeared on his cheek.

"So what's your point?" Sasuke ask casually.

"You actually don't care...you don't even know him, I love Naruto more then anyone thinks even if he have to put up his life with your kinds I won't allow you to take him away!" Sasuke gritted his teeth together as he can't take anymore of his confession for Naruto sake. Wiping the blood away as it start gushes out of his wounded cheek while eyes flare up in blood red and strike back.

"No matter what you say I will be the one to protect him and noone else!" Sasuke shouted letting his fangs and claws expanded slightly and strike him back. Sai smirked and stood there motionless as if he's trying to give a chance to strike back but as Sasuke was about to claw him with his long nails he suddenly stopped and fell on his knees as he felt the same pain over and over again on his neck.

"Gahh!!" Sasuke cried out in pain and covered his left side of his neck with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, as the pain grew stronger.

"I notice you have the seal on the side of your neck, the curse sealing which seal your inner self from releasing out to this world, it's a rare sight really in your age and form you could instantly die by the due of pain and anger. Though you are the lucky one I heard nearly non of the vampire would ever survive having that monster inside of them, ripping and tearing them apart from the inside wanted to get out from their hard shell but..." he stop and grip on Sasuke's neck and lung him against the rails, Sasuke felt himself being pushed back against the rails his breath being knocked out of him, it took only a second to do it, but over a minute to register what happened next.

"I wonder how it feels...being torn from the inside as your inner-self tried to climb his way out from the darkness into the light." he said tighten his grip around Sasuke neck, the raven-haired boy gasped for air as his anger still rise.

"Da-Damn you." Sasuke gasped trying to get some air to his lungs as he began to suffocate. Quickly he raised his knee and kick Sai on the stomach, Sai was taken aback and back away as his wrapped his arms around his wounded stomach.

"Ah..gah…" Sai dropped on his knee and groaned. Sasuke coughed from the lack of oxygen trying to get some to his lungs as he seem able to breath again. Standing up straight, as Sasuke seem to have the upper hand. Slowly with his nail still long and sharp he rushes toward Sai and attack him again, that's until….

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted rushing to Sasuke side and held him from behind as if he's trying to stop him from walking any closer to Sai.

"Sasuke please stop!" Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke didn't response as if he didn't heard Naruto was there, still trying to rush toward Sai but as he felt something was holding him back Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto away. With incredible strength Naruto was throwing against the ground making the blonde grunted in pain.

"Naruto!" Sai cried as he saw Sasuke pushed his beloved blonde on the ground. Trying his best to get up and rush to his side but knowing the sting of pain still erupting in his stomach, Sai grunted and kneel back down.

'Damn it.' He gasped, seeing now Sasuke have the advantage with his guard down, Sai quickly closed his eyes as he's prepared for himself, but after minutes had past Sai slowly blankly opened his and notice a shadow in front of him. Sai looked up and see Naruto in front with his back facing as he can see tiny drip of blood dripping down from the blond's hand.

"Naruto!"

**To Be Continued**


	13. Crimson Sky 13

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sasuke eyes widen as he didn't see it coming from Naruto's reaction, slowly retreating his hand from Naruto's injured shoulder, returning back to his original form and slum lumpily down to the ground.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered, Naruto kneel in front of him with his hand covered his now bleeding shoulder.

"Because he's my friend, I won't allow you to hurt him." he answered with such sentiment, Sasuke quickly flinched at his words. He stood up in silent and walked toward the wire fence.

"Well that doesn't concern me." he said bluntly, Sai slowly stood from the ground with out any strength left he manage to walk silently to the entrance into the school building. Naruto peered over his shoulder and spotted Sai leaving the roof.

"You should go as well." said Sasuke softly, lightly place his hand against the cold hard wire and clench between the open gaps. Naruto didn't seem to listen steady he stood there without a word.

"Go..."

"But—"

"Go!" Sasuke shouted and roughly hit the rails making the wires ring in vibration. Naruto flinched at his words and slowly retreat his action, he didn't want to leave Sasuke but since if that's what he request Naruto didn't complained and walked away.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke whispered and clench tightly on the wires.

--

Sai slowly walk down the stair as his hand still wrap against his wounded stomach, smirking as he continue walking. He'd defiantly underestimated him.

"Sai!" Naruto call out his name making his voice echo in the stairways with his tone vibrated into Sai's ears loud and clear. Hearing Naruto footsteps rushing above him Sai didn't even response to his call instead he continued on walking down the stairs as if he didn't hear him. Naruto speed up his pace and caught up with Sai.

"Sai, wait!" Naruto cried, seeing Sai still continued he quickly wrap his hand around Sai's arm.

"Wait, Sai, please listen to me!" Naruto begged with his pleaded voice, Sai then stop from his track and waited for the young blond to speak.

"Sai there's nothing between Sasuke and I were just friend that's all to it..." Sai clenches his teeth, as he didn't want to hear it from him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday I should have told you were I was but I—" Naruto got cut off as Sai swiftly harshly bang Naruto against the wall with his hand grip on his collars, Naruto gasped as he felt being knock out. Not knowing what had happen, Naruto tried to struggle, but Sai wouldn't allow it. Held in more tightly, not even given a chance to resist.

"...U...n...!" Naruto throat resounded with a swallowed sigh and a sudden numbness emitted from where he had been held.

"Do you know how long I've been enduring this?" Sai scowled in his low tone voice. Naruto was taken aback as Sai tighten his fist on his collars.

"S-Sai?" Naruto shudder in fear before him, without a warning Sai quickly pull the blond forward and crushed his lips on Naruto's, making the young blond muffled in protest. Unzipping the blond's jacket. The raven-haired youth didn't rush his desire and moved his hand under Naruto's black t-shirt.

"No! Stop it Sai!" Naruto cried, using both hands against the raven-headed chest and gracefully pushed Sai away. Sai didn't react to his movement at all, standing there in silent as if he knew Naruto would eventually push him away.

"It pains me..."

"Sai?"

"For over three years I have been enduring this feeling, this unbearable pain in my chest and yet you never consider how much I loved you for a long time. How can I convince myself to show how much I'm in love with you?" Sai said, eyes filled with anger and sadness. Naruto was currently lost at words, he can't bear the feeling seeing Sai looking at him helplessly and rejected. The pain in Sai's voice and the glaze, clouded with heat, was tinged with a slight jealousy.

"Sai, I always knew that you loved me for a long time, I know...but..."

"..."

"But I've always loved you too...as a brother to me ever since." Sai lowered his gaze at his answer but then a slight pain erupted in his chest.

"So you chose Sasuke over me is that it?"

"No, that's not it! It's just..." _'How can I put this?' _Naruto though to himself, for a moment they're feeling a little difficulty at ease he couldn't really explain, Sai sighed in frustration.

"I see so you love me as a brother, huh?"

"Sai—" Naruto was silent as Sai place a finger upon his lips.

"Since you love me as a brother then I can't do nothing to change it but to love you back as a brother I guess." Sai replied and patted on Naruto's head. Naruto looked at him as if he'd gotten the wrong idea.

"S-Sai I..."

"Enough, don't worry I understand," he smiled. Slowly placing his arms around Naruto and embraced him tightly.

"Although it hurts...it really hurts seeing the two of you close together." the raven covered his face on Naruto's shoulder.

"If I hadn't confess to you sooner back then you could've been mine along time ago, yet I..."

"Sai..." Naruto whispered. Sai loosen his grip around Naruto and looked him in the eyes.

"...I want to let you know that no matter what I will always love you." he confessed, Naruto could feel tears trying to escape from his eyes but the blond held them back. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Sai's back.

_"I love you too, Sai." _Naruto smiled. Sai gazed down and lightly clunk his forehead against his.

"Naruto, I know this is selfish of me but...just once more..." Sai pleaded. Naruto slightly blushed and repiled him with a small nod. Sai lowered his face until he was hovering just inches above Naruto's lips. The tension between them was fiddling in Naruto's mind, clouded in thoughts. Sai place his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, lovingly. Pulling him him closer till their lips were sealed for their last heated kiss.

--

"I wonder how's Naruto doing?" Iruka mutter to himself, still uncertain of Naruto safety after being replace to another teacher, which he didn't recommend whom they resign to take over.

"Well I just hope he's safe and that's all to it."

"Just hope who's safe?" Iruka gasped and he hurriedly turned around.

"Ka-Kakashi?!" Iruka exclaimed seeing Kakashi standing next to an open window reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' that's in his procession.

"Long time no see, Iruka." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, swiftly closed the book and faced Iruka.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't they told you that I'm to take over your place?"

"EH?! You?" Iruka cried, Kakashi face looked perplexed by Iruka sudden outburst.

"What? You're not happy for me to take over, you do realize I've been through all the trouble just to see you?"

"No...it's not that it's just...too sudden." Iruka voice became stiff as Kakashi began to slowly walk up to him closing the distance between them until Kakashi trap Iruka to the corner and places both of his hand against the wall.

"As you were saying?" Kakashi whisper seductively in Iruka's ear, pulling down his mask and began to put butterfly kisses on Iruka's neck, the brunette blush and push Kakashi away.

"Wait, Kakashi, I still got a lot of work to do." when he tried to rush past in front of Kakashi, his arm was grabbed with surprising strength. Startled Iruka stopped walking and tried to ask him to let go but seeing Kakashi's eye drew in close, he froze as Iruka's lips were sweetly occupied by his.

"...!..." Iruka blinked rapidly as it seems like the world and time stopped for a moment. The warmth of their overlaid lips was extremely tender, and it kept sweetly tempting Iruka to abandon all reason. Just as he became desperate and pushed back on his chest, trying to create even just a small opening so he can get some air.

"Kakashi, I'm serious I really need to finish all my work since it's gonna be due tomorrow." Iruka cried, but once again Kakashi silenced him as he swiftly crushed his lips on his.

"Don't worry I'll help you with your work until you're completely satisfied" Kakashi murmured.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean...Ah!" Iruka tried so hard not to moan out loud but since it was Kakashi, he couldn't help it but wanted more of his heated kiss and touch.

"Nn...ah...Kakashi..." Iruka panted, feeling weak and numbed from Kakashi tempted touch.

"We haven't done this in years haven't we?" Kakashi nibbled on the side of the neck, Iruka moan again moving his head to the side so the platinum-haired man can gain a good access. Feeling hands and warm fingers sliding down to the bottom until Iruka suddenly gasped out loud.

"No, Kakashi, not there!" he pleaded.

"It's already too late." he answered, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth and carve for his sweet taste, Iruka jumped as he felt Kakashi's hand suddenly slipped into his pant while grip around his crotch making the brunette moan in pleasure.

"Ka...Kashi..." Iruka quietly called out to him between kisses. With each new kiss conferred as an answer.

"I love you." Iruka whispered, not want to say it out loud. Smiling thinly, Kakashi looked over at Iruka as they stood there, eyes communicated the sincere depth of their confession.

"It's kind of touching."

"Eh...?!"

"It's been along time since I saw you in this angle. Hasn't it?" hearing these words from such a serious face made Iruka suddenly feel embarrassed. Kakashi leaned over and kissed him. Their blended sighs increase the sweetness and before long Kakashi kisses moved to his neck. The sensation Iruka had begun to forget could be felt quietly reawakened inside him.

"Wait, Kakashi, what about Naruto? How is he—"

"Don't worry about him he's fine..." Kakashi interjected.

"...And beside he got Sasuke with him."

--

Naruto peered over at Sasuke who seem to be walking ahead of him without a single word coming out from his mouth. They never spoke not once ever since that fight between Sai and him. Continuously walking in a still awkward silent, Naruto, didn't like the heavy atmosphere between them and tugged on Sasuke shirt. The raven-haired stop from his track and look at him behind through the corner of his eyes.

"Are you...you still hate at me, right?"

"..." Sasuke remind silent, no doubt he's mad as he turn away. Naruto bit his bottom lips and slowly embrace Sasuke from the back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke was slight bewildered.

"I know you have the right to hate me but I can never let you hurt Sai...he's very important to me ever since I first moved here he always kept me company and protected me and—" Naruto stopped at that moment as Sasuke dragged him to an alley and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke gently stroke his cheek and lean forward to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss but Naruto wince as he barely felt Sasuke's fangs penetrate his bottom lips. Squirming slightly at the sudden pain in his lips, Sasuke didn't want to let go but wanted to hold him as long as possible.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, trying to make a gap between them, as Sasuke seem to be holding him too tight. Sasuke lean his head forward toward against Naruto shoulder and sighed.

"I don't hate you." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh? You don't?"

"No...not after what happen I couldn't bear to hate you but regret." Sasuke said, slowly unwrapping his arms around Naruto and gently stroke the blonde's shoulder.

"Dose it still hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah...No not really." Naruto replied, feeling Sasuke hand trying to slip into his jacket Naruto quickly stopped him.

"Wait Sasuke—"

"It's all right, let me see it." Sasuke whispered soothly against his ears. Naruto blushed and retreat his hand away letting Sasuke's unzipping his jacket and without a doubt he could barely sees blood stain on the blonde black loss t-shirt.

"Didn't you go to the infirmary and let them treat your wounds?" Sasuke asked.

"The nurse left early today, so there's no point going to." said Naruto.

"Dobe." was the only thing he said, pulling down the collar to see his wound and gently he licked the blood away. Naruto hissed at first but as Sasuke ran his tongue along the wound, causing Naruto to thrash out in pain.

"Dose it hurt? I'm sorry." Sasuke apologize still forgot he's still not one of them yet. Naruto pulls up his collar and zipped back his jacket up and smiled.

"As long it's you it doesn't really hurt much." Naruto said, holding onto Sasuke's pale slender hand and place it lightly against his shoulder. Sasuke slightly smiled and slowly pulled him into his embrace.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Hm? Do what?" Naruto ask dumbfounded.

"If you could've jumped in front of me two second late I could have..." Sasuke whispered not wanted to finish the last sentence. Naruto lean forward and kiss his forehead. There's no doubt Naruto could resist his charm even though he maybe different from the outside there's always something from the inside he couldn't tell.

"You Teme."

--

"Sai?"

"Hmm? Sakura what is it?" Sai asked. Sakura set the books and document on the desk and stretch her back.

"Didn't you walk Naruto home, like you always do?" Sai place his palm over his forehead and let out a long sigh.

"No. Sasuke did." he replied as if it was the most obvious things to say.

"Sasuke? You mean that new kid?"

"Yeah, he seem attractive to Naruto don't you think?" Sakura look at him dumbfounded.

"Hard to believe but you're the one who always seem to be attractive to him...did something happen between the two of you?" Sakura questioned confusedly. She knew Sai was always with Naruto whenever they needed each other or when Naruto feels alone. Sakura, as well with Ino, didn't knew anything about Naruto at first when he first move to the apartment though by the time they been through, Sakura did manage to know a little about him.

"Nothing happen, we just talk." He said.

"I see...and...you do realize Naruto had move away from the apartment right?" at that Sai slowly lowered his gaze and nodded.

"But no matters, he's stilling coming back to school, right?" Sakura patted his shoulder and let out a big smile. Sai blinked and nodded again.

"Anyways I better get back to work I still have a lot of delivering stuff to do." she said while packing the document and books up.

"You need any help?" Sai offered.

"No I can handle it but thanks anyway." she smile and walk out the room leaving Sai alone in the classroom. Sai sighed and look out the window. Already he felt bored without Naruto by his side to entertain him, with the usual bright humor smile of his. Sai let out his big relief to frustration.

"Naruto," he whispered.

--

While still sitting in the classroom another person stood next to the classroom door with a greedy smirk on his face.

'Naruto, eh. So I've finally found you at last."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Sakurako and Sakura are not the same person. (just to let you know)


	14. Crimson Sky 14

**Crimson Sky**

**Chapter Fourteen**

A figure, wearing a black cloak that covered up his entire body letting his long silky jet-black hair flows down to his mid back like waterfall. Golden yellow with cat slit eyes scan around the area from the cliff and smirked.

"Hmph, doesn't seem to change much these pass few years." a slithering voice yet playful.

"It would seem that way." Came one of his faithful servants, who was currently kneeling before him.

"My lord," came another but the voice sounded a bit distant as the person landed gracefully beside his master and kneeled as well.

"Yes what is it?" their master asked.

"They've notice our present, shall we move on?" asked the servant.

"Hmm? Seems like Tsunade know I was coming after all." A sigh escaped his thin pale lips. Both servants stood up, worried if it might be a bad thing to proceed forward.

"Come, we'll go see what seems to be the problem."

--

"Saki?" Itachi knocked the door. Hearing faint footsteps coming closer to the door behind and turned the doorknob.

"Oh, Itachi-Niisan come in." Saki step aside to let him in, Itachi entered the room and scan around for the moment. Seeing nothing unusual in the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Saki asked. Itachi shook his head and placed a glass of water and three pills on the nightstand near his bed.

"It's time for your medication." Itachi stated simply. The young Uchiha lowered his gaze as if been wondered by his words.

"But I'm fine—"

"You may seem fine but there's no telling it might occur again." His stern voice hit Saki like a wall. Ever since he got even sicker Itachi began to become more and more cautious and strict with him. Although he knew why, he never wanted to admit it was the truth.

"No matter how many times I take it won't change anything—"

"It will ease your pain."

"But—"

"Enough, I don't want to hear it." Itachi scorned, dropping the three pills in the glass water. Seeing the substance slowly dissolve in the liquid tills the water turns completely red. Saki looked at the water and turned away.

"Why must you torture me so?" he whispered.

"…"

"I know, I've live my life for a purpose but that doesn't mean you can keep me stranded in this very mansion." He yelled. Glare at his brother, Itachi, who didn't seem to be effect by his words at all.

Taking the red glass water from the nightstand and lifted toward Saki.

"Drink," He commanded. Saki momentarily stares at the glass and turned away. Refusing to take his medication. Itachi frowned at his behavior and lifts the glass to his lips and drained the substance.

"Itachi-Niisan what are you—" shocked, to see his brother consume the medicine instead of him. But the elder Uchiha quickly lifted his chin and covers his mouth over Saki's. The young Uchiha muffled. Tasting bitter liquid pouring from Itachi mouth and unexpectedly, he swallowed them all.

"Feeling better?" Itachi asked, seeing Saki's body suddenly tremble a bit.

"Don't…just leave me be." He whispered. He couldn't stand Itachi acting heartless toward him, he needed words, warmth, proof which he could be treated as one of them, like a brother not just a puppet. It was all too hard to bear. Unlike Sasuke, he treated him as if he was there, but most of all, Sasuke didn't know the truth behind his existence at all.

Itachi stood for there in front of him without a word and gently embraced him with both arms.

"I know how you feel but you must live, for the sake of Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi whispered. The man's voice tickled at his ear, more silken this time. There was arrogance in the voice, but not enough to be stoic. Saki buried his face into the older man's chest as if to seek his warm comfort.

After a minute has passed, Itachi seem stiff.

"Niisan?" the raven-headed looked at his big brother. Seeing uncertainties in the elder eyes.

"He's here."

--

"Ouch! Be a little more gentle." Naruto whined. Sasuke smiled and carefully wrapped the bandage around his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" he asked, mischievously. Naruto groaned.

"Stop teasing me—Ow! Ow!" Naruto cried. Tears roll down to his cheeks. The wound on his shoulder was still fresh as blood began to bleed through the bandages. Sasuke went stiff, scenting the blond's blood began to overwhelm his thought, he quicken his pace wrapping the bandage around his shoulder.

"Ouch! Sasuke slow down—"

"Done," Sasuke said hastily.

"Dammit Sasuke, that hurt you Teme!" Naruto whined, carefully caressing his own shoulder with care. Seeing the sight that the blond was in slight pain he couldn't help but smirk.

"You want me to distract you from the pain?" he asked.

"What do you mean—Ah!" carefully not too rough, Sasuke pushed Naruto down in the bed.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't fight it." He whispered. Sasuke's lips brushed Naruto's sensitive neck, and Naruto jumped at the trembling sensation.

"Nn…Sasuke…" Naruto gasped. Trying to push Sasuke off of him but Sasuke had both his arms pinned splaying him on the bed.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." He spoke softly. Sasuke trail his tongue from the tip of Naruto's chin down his neck, and the blond gasped in surprise. He was at such a complete loss for what to do now.

"Sa-Sasuke I don't think—"

"Trust me," he whispered. Sasuke pinched Naruto's pink nub without inhibition. It's been so long since anyone had ever touched at part of his body, and shiver ran instantly through him. Satisfied by the blond's response, the raven-headed rolled his tongue over Naruto's nipple.

"Ah…don't…" Naruto whimpered, glaring up at Sasuke, protest strong in his eyes.

"Quit seducing me with those eyes of yours, I can't bear it." The Uchiha smiled and began to trail butterfly kisses along his stomach. His word was soft and soothing through his ear as Sasuke suddenly wrapped his fingers around Naruto's member.

"Ah!" the blond gasped. Sasuke's finger covered him from the base to the tip and began flicking him playfully. But the movement of Sasuke's finger drove him crazy, and he cried out.

"I like that. Cry a little more." Sasuke whispered huskily, pressing his lips once more against Naruto's chest and rolled the blond's nipple around his tongue. Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke's hand began to stroke aggressively on his member, trying to drive out the maddening feeling.

"Ah! Nngh…" pain and pleasure mixed. Yet Naruto was so concentrated on the pleasure that Sasuke was giving him he could help but moan. All his thought began to swipe blank in his mind as he can no longer think of what's next. He was completely bound to him.

Sasuke glance up at Naruto's face, seeing his face flushed red made him look even sexy then before.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke murmured, huskily. Spreading Naruto's legs apart and buried his face between them.

"Ah!...Sa…suke!" Naruto cried, fisting both his hand on side of the blankets for support. Sensing Sasuke's lips kissed the tip of his member, and that alone was enough to make his hips tremble. He dragged his tongue over Naruto's organ, covering every inch of it.

"Nn…Ah…" he could stop himself. Feeling Sasuke's hot mouth swallowing him whole, Naruto felt tears of pleasure blurring his eyesight. It was nothing he ever felt before in his life.

Sasuke flicked his tongue on tip of Naruto's member as the fluid that had begun pooling up in anticipation spreading over it.

"No…Hn…no more," Naruto pleaded but Sasuke continues.

"Sasuke…I can't…Nah!" in such short time Naruto came without a warning, Sasuke gradually swallowed up his seed.

"Oh god I'm sorry Sasuke…I didn't mean to—" Naruto stopped and let out a small cry. The blond shame and embarrassment woven together, as tears flowed over his cheek. He could bear the shame that he happen to came inside Sasuke's mouth.

His face flushed deep red and covered his face with both his arms cross, it was quiet shocking.

"It's all right Naruto, there's no need to cry over such thing." The raven spoken softly.

"But I…I…" he couldn't finish up his sentence as Sasuke gently peaked on his lips.

"You're really a dobe, you know." Sasuke, sitting on the bed, smiling at him and reach out to caress his flushed cheek. Shame melted away in an instant at the Udhiha's gentle words. Trembling, Naruto rested his body against Sasuke's chest. A rain of gentle kisses brushed Naruto's lips.

--

"Whew, I guess these documents are done." Tsunade sighed in relief. Seeing Shizune busy scanning the whole thing making sure there were in their right order.

"All right, since this is finish I'll be back with another pack." Shizune added. Tsunade jaw slightly dropped.

"There's more?!" she shouted.

"Well yeah since you are the only who's in charge of this mansion and also—"

"All right, all right just bring it in and let me get this over with." She interjected, slouching in the leather armchair, grumbling slightly under her breath. Shzune chuckled and exited out the room with a bunch of document in her arms. Same old, same old routine yet again for the blond women. This is why Tsunade assigned Shizune to assist Sakurako with her job that so she won't have to bug her about getting work done everyday.

Of course with Shizune back in the mansion for a three month vacation, she'll definitely spend her three month working her to the bone.

Tsunade groaned, looked around her office for the moment and sighed.

"I know you're here. Come on out, Orochimaru." She said. A figure smirked and slowly appeared behind Tsunade.

"Glad you notice me, dear Tsunade." He smirked.

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
